The Nightingale and the Phantom of the Red Moon
by Tsubame Ongaku
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji was the talented and only daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, the owner of a toy empire and inventor from Japan. During a party that her mother's business associate was holding, she meets the enigmatic Eriol Hiiragizawa, the Duke of Wylde.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Nightingale and the Phantom of the Red Moon

**Author:** Tsubame Ongaku

**Fandom:** Cardcaptor Sakura (AU)

**Pairing:** Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Tomoyo Daidouji was the talented and only daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, the owner of a toy empire and inventor from Japan. During a party that her mother's business associate was holding, she meets the enigmatic Eriol Hiiragizawa, the Duke of Wylde. With the exchange of smiles, the wheels of Destiny turns. He wanted her. He had always wanted her…

**Notes: **Another long CLAMP threeshot. I got this idea from watching "Cantarella" by the Vocaloid Kaito Hatsune. I loved the song so much and I wanted to write something from it. It felt very natural to use Eriol and Tomoyo. Nakuru is younger than Eriol here. Though, Kaho is still older than him.

I think many of my readers think I am dead or something. I am not. Just a bit busy but I still plan to finish my unfinished works. I am working on some of them in fact. This is my first AU story. I never thought I'd ever write one. I guess I was wrong…I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**The Nightingale and the Phantom of the Red Moon**

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter I: Sweetest Nightingale**

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo Daidouji gracefully descended the marbled steps to the Earl of Sands' ballroom. Her head held proudly high, not paying heed to the eyes of admiration that seemed to follow her ever move. There was envy too. Certainly. Tomoyo Daidouji was flawless and beautiful from head to foot. What lady of the Polite society wouldn't want her unusual and pure Asian beauty, admirable intellect and wit? Tomoyo wasn't very fond of entering the Polite Circle. It is however, necessary.

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo dear, you've finally come." In the center of the ballroom, Tomoyo finds her mother mingling with some people in the Polite Circle. Sonomi Daidouji throws her daughter a smile and gestures her to come closer. The young girl does and kisses her mother on each cheek politely. "I knew it was you. You made quite an entrance. I thought it was odd that young men by the entrance suddenly grew so silent."

At that, Tomoyo giggled and shook her head at her mother's flattery. "Mother, you exaggerate. Nobody could possibly make an entrance as you can." Her mother was after all a beautiful, successful and confident woman. It was the reason why she moved so effortlessly in these circles. One smile from her and men seem to forget that her mother wasn't of noble birth or a Japanese widow. It was a difficult thing to accomplish. These circles never really liked people of 'their kind.' Her mother never wavered tough, she charmed society to accept her and her daughter. She turns towards the people her mother was speaking to and curtseyed before bestowing a polite smile. "Good evening, my lords. My name is Tomoyo. I am Lady Daidouji's daughter."

"Yes, we have heard plenty from your mother about you. She shares about your beautiful voice, but she never mentioned that you would be just as beautiful." The man grinned, but looking a little amazed. Tomoyo didn't reply. The man was old enough to be her father. Maybe even her grandfather, but she still had to remain polite.

"Thank you, Sir. That is quite kind of you," she took it with much stride, being used to the compliments. Even though she had spent a lot of time in the public eye, she would never grow used to the kind of attention she was given at the moment. However, it did happen often.

Tomoyo looked like one of the rare porcelain Japanese dolls her mother made. Long, dark hair that she was very fond of; dark Japanese eyes and white skin without one blemish in sight. There was an air of elegance and regality about her that many found charming and attractive. It was so natural that many people wonder if she really didn't have a drop of noble blood in her.

Tomoyo was mature for someone her age because she was forced to grow up early. After her father died when she was five, her mother and her had encountered a lot of complications especially with money. Sonomi had no choice but to find a way to support herself and her daughter.

As if to change the subject, her mother asked if she just returned from her trip to Italy. Tomoyo shook her head. "I just returned from Japan and before that, China. I went to see how Sakura and Syaoran were." Sakura Kinomoto… actually she was Sakura Li now, was Tomoyo's cousin. She married Syaoran Li about six months before during her tour in Italy. She was too late for the wedding, so she went to see them in China.

Sonomi frowned. She was quite unhappy that her favorite niece got married. Sakura had reminded Sonomi so much of her cousin, Nadeshiko which wasn't surprising since she was Sakura's mother. "How was she?" she whispered softly.

Tomoyo smiled and touched her mother's hand. "I have never seen Sakura give such a beautiful smile. She is very happy." Knowing that was what all it took to make her mother feel better. It did bring a smile to her mother's lips, though they still looked a bit melancholy.

"Now that you are here, Miss Tomoyo. Why don't you grace us with a song?"

Tomoyo smiled. She was afraid that someone would ask that. In all honesty, she wasn't particularly in the mood to sing for this audience. She was about to speak when someone else suddenly spoke for her.

It was a laughing and teasing voice. "Why, Kilbourne, the young lady had to be exhausted. It would be just cruel to make her sing now."

Tomoyo, without thinking turned to the sound of the voice. Her eyes met a pair of dark and laughing eyes. For a few seconds, her eyes were fixed on those eyes and those eyes that seemed to notice fixed on hers as well. She looked away, fighting a blush.

"Wylde? How unusual to find you here." The one named Kilbourne not only surprised but slightly annoyed. The young man was the last person he wanted to see. "What lured you away from your hermitage?"

The Duke of Wylde, or Eriol Hiiragizawa simply chuckled and regarded the obvious insult as a joke. "Wine, music, dance…" he turned briefly to Tomoyo who was looking at him cautiously. "…women." He whispered the last part, grinning at her. It was in such a playful tone that it was difficult to take him seriously. Just as quickly, he turned again to the bigger audience. "Same reason as anyone."

Tomoyo frowned when he grinned at her. She had met men like the Duke of Wylde before. He was a man that had been born with riches and a title, so he was exceedingly arrogant and annoyingly carefree. However carefree he seemed, no one could argue with the man's brilliance. It didn't make the other men like him any better. In fact, they consider brilliance in such a carefree man a nuisance.

Eriol returned his attention to Tomoyo and reached out for her hand. "Eriol Hiiragizawa. Duke of Wylde." He softly kissed the back of her hand. Tomoyo stared at him without so much as flinching which she was already congratulating herself for. "It is a pleasure to meet the legendary Asian Nightingale."

Those brief seconds that Tomoyo stared at the Duke of Wylde she observed him. She had to admit to herself that he was an incredibly attractive man. He was frighteningly tall. Most probably taller than any man in the room. Pale skin. He was probably the type of person who preferred to stay within his library than dally with fox hunting. Dark English eyes behind round glasses that didn't simply look, they seem to take you apart. That was exactly how Tomoyo felt as Eriol looked at her. It was unnerving and wavering her control. She hated the loss of control.

She gave him a polite smile and curtseyed when she pulled her hand away. "I thank you, my lord."

Eriol chuckled, noticing that the lovely girl had only raised more of her defenses. It didn't necessarily surprise him because she had probably heard of his reputation everywhere. He admitted that he didn't have the most spotless reputation and he knew it. "Please call me Eriol. I tire of such formalities, Miss Tomoyo." He was rich, charming and good-looking, that made him very popular with the females. Females pursued him and he certainly had no problems with that.

She shook her head, that smile still on her lips. "I'd rather not, my lord. I am not acquainted to you enough."

"Then that is something we should remedy, don't you think?" he asked very cheerfully. This earned frowns and groans all around him. The Polite Circle rarely saw the Duke of Wylde but when they did, it was always tiring to them how he regards everything and everyone as a game for the older generation anyway. Some young ladies found it charming. "Maybe if you allow me to call you within the next few days."

Because he was a Duke, she simply nodded. She couldn't refuse. "I would be delighted."

Eriol knew why she agreed but it didn't matter to him. He was not foolish enough to think that he mattered to her. However, he would take advantage of everything he could. The musicians began to play another waltz. He offers his hand to her and bows. "Would you give me the honor of this dance, Lady Daidouji?"

Given a choice, Tomoyo would refuse but she didn't. Not without looking bad in front of all these people. She forced herself to smile brightly and accepts his offer. She hadn't expected him to waltz so beautifully. It wasn't practiced ease as she observed most of the men in the Polite Circle were. She smiled, enjoying the waltz after a long time now. It was strange how natural it felt and how fluid his movements were.

"You are smiling!" he commented, chuckling as he waltzed her around the room. "You know, this is the first real smile I ever saw you give since entering."

Hearing that surprised Tomoyo. He was right, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. "Oh? Are you sure you didn't say that to stroke your own ego?" she replied playfully.

He grinned. That was witty, though he was aware it was an insult. "Ouch. You wound me, my lady." Very easily he pulled the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it quickly. "You certainly know where to hit a man where is hurts."

The waltz ended and Tomoyo was smiling that practiced smile again. She merely let her guard down for a few seconds. It was a small mistake that could be corrected. "I apologize, my lord. I couldn't help myself." Eriol led her to the side and left promising to return. He did and was carrying two glasses of red wine, with the fluid movement that he revealed in his dancing, he gives her the one while sipping the other. "What other things delight you, Lady Daidouji?"

"What do you mean?" Pretending to not know what he meant.

"You have mentioned earlier that it would delight you if I call on you," he reminded her, stopping and guiding her to the side. He was finished dancing, he wanted to talk. "What else delights you?"

Tomoyo smiled. He was certainly persistent. If the circumstances were probably different, they would probably be good friends. It was really too bad. She was enjoying his playful wit. "I am sure you are well aware of my love for music… I enjoy painting. I learned a bit during my trip to Paris as a child and it delights me almost as much as music."

"However, music remains your first love I presume."

"Of course." She responded in the most confident manner. One would almost believe that the question was_, 'is grass green?' _Pushing a strand of away from her face, she turned to her dance partner with a question of her own. "How about you, my lord? Is there something that delights you?"

He seemed to hesitate a bit before responding, but then smiled back and said, "Gardening."

Tomoyo blinked, not expecting that. "Gardening?"

"You seem surprised." He gave a mock innocent expression. "There is beauty in botany if you must know."

"I agree… but," she began giggling.

"Oh! You mean… you didn't expect a man of my notorious reputation to enjoy scrounging in a garden." It was a part of him that not many people knew about. The gossip people liked to put their teeth into are the dirty gossip. Not many people cared that he had one of the most admirable gardens in town. "If you must know, gardening is a very manly way to spend one's leisure time."

Tomoyo couldn't hold it in, she was laughing now. She never would have thought that this man with such a reputation could be so charming. It gave her reason to believe now why he earned such a reputation. It was such a natural charm. "Yes. Very manly indeed. Pulling out the weeds is such a Herculean feat."

"Alas! But it is…" He replied, holding down his own laughter.

Tomoyo shook her head and touched her cheek, thinking very deeply. "My lord, I must admit… that if circumstances were certainly different, we could be very good friends."

"Oh?" He suddenly said, his voice lowering to a rich baritone. "What if I say that I do not want to be a friend, Miss Daidouji? I believe you aren't blind. You can see my intentions very well without my saying."

"I just can't seem to hide anything from you, can I?" she whispered. "Yes. You have made your intentions very clear… and I am not an naïve enough not to see that. Because I like you, I will tell you now. That I cannot give you anything more other than friendship."

"You are not even going to allow me to try?" He didn't sound disappointed. Serious, yes but not disappointed.

"It would simply be a waste of time. You know that."

"No, I do not. I am not a person who just gives up, Tomoyo. I believe you can see that."

"Yes, I can. But you can fault me by trying to warn you." In the short time she spoke to the Duke, she could tell that he wasn't a simple rake everyone described him to be. "I being a friend to you now. Do not pursue me."

"That is a challenge if I ever heard one." Eriol's eyebrow raised, smiling and looking very much entertained.

"Do you regard everything as a game?"

Sonomi had watched them since they left their company earlier. She knew her daughter well and that smile she presented wasn't a smile she usually gave when she was with one of the gentlemen in the ton. In fact, it was a smile she gave when she was doing one of the things she loved the most.

Singing.

"Tomoyo. It is time to go." Sonomi told her daughter, already turning her back moving towards the exit. All her instincts told her that she took her daughter away from this man. Even she didn't understand why since he looked quite harmless. She didn't doubt that the man had intelligence. She had done business with Wylde before, but that wasn't what made her wary of the man.

Tomoyo gave a low curtsey and excused herself to follow her mother and didn't look back, but she could feel his eyes burning holes into her back. A couple of times, she was tempted to look back but pride kept her. It was odd. In the crowded ballroom, it never bothered her before when they had their eyes on her but his eyes did. They bothered her. Knowing that, she was liking him less and less.

Mother and daughter retrieved their coats and walked towards their awaiting carriage. "He is not as innocent as he looks…" Sonomi whispered to her daughter once they were out of earshot. Tomoyo looked thoughtfully at her mother. She could understand exactly how her mother felt. "There is more to him than what he is showing."

"Yes," she agreed. She then smiles to her mother, a bit amused. "However, his intelligence… it is intriguing."

* * *

Each year, she only grew looking more and more like an angel. She was as beautiful as he remembered last seeing her just a few months before during her visit to her cousin in China. What she didn't know that was that Syaoran Li was his cousin in his mother's side. He never introduced himself because it wasn't the right time. He also enjoyed the shadows. From there, he was able to watch the Nightingale where she was the most beautiful.

Tomoyo loved singing under the moonlight. She always sneak out of her room at the dead of night to practice in the Lis' garden. She was so beautiful. Eriol never thought it would even be possible, but he fell more in love with her. The moonlight worshiped her that was for sure. He always hid and watched behind the trees. A willing audience.

Eriol closed his eyes remembering that angelic aria and her gorgeous face. He had waited for this time to come for a long time. Now that it was here, he was not going to let the time just pass.

"Tomoyo Daidouji is just drop dead gorgeous, don't you think so, Wylde?"

Eriol opened his eyes and smiled at the person. He had almost forgotten who he was and where he was. This wasn't the right time to day dream. As beautiful as her dark eyes and porcelain skin were, he had to leave that for later. "The Nightingale? Yes. Very. Are you interested in her, Kilbourne?" his voice was playful and neutral.

Kilbourne tapped his chin, thinking about it. "She is an heiress but I was really aiming for someone with a title this time."

He grinned and began walking away but before he did… "Then I have one piece of advice for you, Kilbourne." His voice had lowered a few octaves. "I suggest that you stay away from her. She is mine."

Kilbourne stiffened. The duke's smile was childish and unchanged, but his voice and threat was certainly out of character. The poor man found himself nodding. He had heard rumors about the duke but never believed them. Hiiragizawa looked very harmless. After hearing his threat, Kilbourne was beginning to rethink that impression. He certainly had the voice of a dangerous man.

Satisfied, Eriol gave him a gallant bow and moved on to mingle with the other guests. He had always detested these parties. As much as possible, he'd find any reason to avoid them. Tonight however, had been special. The Nightingale had made an appearance.

Tomoyo Daidouji was the angel of the Polite Circle. There were even people who would pay good money to be able to get a glimpse of her. She was busy and protected by her powerful mother. Sonomi Daidouji had no title to speak of but she had connections that didn't need a title. It was difficult for the Daidoujis to arrive to where they were now. They thrived. And that was something that Eriol admired about the two Daidouji women. Eriol knew that it was going to be an interesting challenge to outsmart her mother, but the challenge in just part of the thrill.

Suddenly, he saw a familiar face in the crowd. It made him smile politely. It was a woman's face and a very beautiful one. She seemingly floated towards him, smiling. "Eriol? You are here I see." She gave a low curtsey in respect. Whenever this woman walked it always looked like she was floating on air.

"Kaho." It had been a significant while since he said her name. "You look very well."

If there had been one person that almost changed Eriol's mind about pursuing Tomoyo, it had been Kaho Mizuki. Despite his reputation, he wasn't the rake people saw him to be. That was his father's reputation not his. However, it was like a entertaining game. It kept the people of the Polite Circle wary of him and it suited him well. She was beautiful, intelligent and a delightful companion. But even those soft and lovely eyes couldn't make him change his mind in the end. Their affair had lasted for nine months, before Kaho decided to end it when she found that she couldn't claim his heart even after claiming his companionship.

As much as she loved him, she was not a bitter person. One winter night, in front of a warm fire, Kaho told him that it was over. She didn't know who the girl was but she told him,_ "If you want her, go after her." _Eriol had been sad at first but knew that she was right. It was odd how she read him so well. Were his affections for another that transparent? Or Kaho is simply observant?

Kaho had just seen what had just occurred and now she had an idea who the person Eriol held to his heart. She couldn't help but smile. Tomoyo Daidouji was a wonderful choice. A complicated one but wonderful. She could not fault him for choosing her. There was something she found odd though.

She had always thought the girl he loved was someone he knew for a long time. A childhood friend perhaps. Just now, Miss Daidouji didn't act like she even knew Eriol at all. Had she been wrong in her deductions? It was possible, but the way he spoke of the mystery girl so fondly and with familiarity was a bit confusing. It as either Kaho deduced wrong or Eriol was just crazy. He was sly and crafty but Eriol wasn't a lunatic.

"I am, you look fit as well," she told him. She closed the fan in her hands and touched the tip to her lips. "It is unusual to find you here. Here to see someone in particular perhaps?"

He grinned, reaching out to kiss the back of her gloved hand. "How well you know me, my dear Kaho." It had been months and Eriol was not the type to hold a grudge especially when the fault was his. "You saw her, did you not? Isn't she exquisite?"

"You couldn't have chosen anyone better... but you chosen someone challenging indeed," she grinned back, knowing Eriol's love for a challenge very well. "May I ask? How do you even plan to possess her? I am sure she has already heard of your reputation. If she hasn't already, she will. Of course, there is also her…mother to think about."

He gave her one of those mysterious smiles that he sometimes did without thinking. "I might have something or...two up my sleeve."

"Legal?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly, but it will be painless for both parties if all goes according to plan." He touched her chin, remembering how much her company had meant to him, and with expert flick of his wrist, made a deep red rose appear. "I have thought about it a great deal. There is no need to worry. I will succeed."

Kaho took the flower, remembering the other times Eriol had made the flower appear. To him, such magic were like games. In their relationship, Eriol had never been serious. He mentioned in passing before that he did want to marry her, but when he received the telegram from his cousin, Li from China, it was like all plans flew out the window. It was Tomoyo, she knew because didn't she admit that was in China not long ago. The number of coincidences were too great.

... Kaho didn't believe in mere coincidences. He had planned this. Very carefully. Under that playful demeanor was a manipulative man after all. "Please be careful, Eriol. Good luck."

"Thank you, Kaho." He pats her hand in a friendly manner. "But luck won't at all be necessary." Without another sound, Eriol disappeared into the crowd and then into the night.

Kaho smiled again, shaking her head. Sometimes, she wondered how she could have fallen in love with such a complicated man.

**

* * *

**

"Eriol! You're home."

When he returned home, he found his eighteen year old, Japanese cousin, Nakuru Akizuki chasing after his pet cat, Spinel Sun around the house. Nakuru seemed to be having fun torturing his poor pet.

His cousin, a surprisingly tall and pretty Japanese girl with long, chocolate colored hair and eyes. She arrived from Japan ten years ago when he was only sixteen years of age. She was also quite popular in the Polite Circle because f her prettiness. However, she was notorious for chasing after pretty boys. She is especially attracted to his cousin's brother-in-law, Touya. He came to visit England on business frequently. He never said anything, but he found Nakuru's attention very draining.

Eriol had mixed blood and that irked majority of the People in the Polite Circle. His father, the previous Duke of Wylde was English but his mother was of Chinese and Japanese descent. Syaoran Li was Eriol's cousin through his mother's Chinese side. Nakuru was acousin through her Japanese side. His mother had been a very beautiful and strong woman of the Li family of China. The previous Duke of Wylde met her during one of his trips to China. His father fell in love with her, someone not in the Ton. The union had been greeted with much disapproval. Eriol's father just didn't care.

They were happy.

He learned many things from his parents. The Hiiragizawas were considered unusual because they wanted to be so involved in their child's upbringing. He learned how to be proud and noble from his mother. She sacrificed much coming to England, a land that never really accepted her. She always reminded Eriol that she had the blood of a Li and should carry it with pride. She also taught him how to fight with a spear, sword, bow and arrow. His ability to kill a man however is information that he'd rather keep hidden from the Ton. Or else there would be massive paranoia. She taught him how to be crafty and calculative with his actions.

But, he didn't always spend time with his mother. He spent a great deal of time with his father. His father taught him how to move around the Polite Circle and how to manipulate people subtly. A strange thing to teach a boy but it was crucial because his father knew that Eriol was going to be the next Duke. But he also influenced Eriol's softer side. He taught his son the joys in gardening, reading and music. His father taught him how to play the piano and read notes. At age twelve, he held his first concert in a small concert hall in town.

In demeanor, he was much more like his father. Playful and charming, but under that smile was a very proud and unpredictable man. People never failed to tell him so. As respected as he was, his father had also been quite a notorious rake in his youth. He only changed after he got married.

Another of his favorite lesson from his parents was magic. His parents taught him a bit of magic from their side of the world. For example, from his father he learned how to make a rose appear with the slight of the hand and the magic in mirrors. His mother showed him how to make himself disappear with the use of smoke and how to manipulate fire.

Tragedy struck on the year of Eriol's sixteenth birthday. While he was abroad having his studies, he received an important telegram from his family's solicitor. At that time, Eriol had thought that it was odd for him to write to him. He thought that it would probably be a letter telling him to return home…and it was.

The letter told him that he was the new Duke of Wylde. His parents' ship was lost at sea. They had been on their way to China but they never arrived.

This forced Eriol to grow up early. He learned how manage a business, his lands and hold a title while he was still barely out of school. Things became more complicated with the arrival of his then seven year old cousin. Nakuru's parents died in an accident in Japan. He was her closest living relative. He had to maintain his estates and had a young cousin under his protection. It wasn't easy but it has been ten years and he managed it somehow. He was now as rich as Croesus and much to the people's annoyance.

Chuckling quietly, he entered and rescued his cat clinging to the cabinet for dear life. "Yes, I'm home. And I see that you've scared Spinel half to death." He caressed Spinel's soft fur, trying to calm him down. Eriol found Spinel a long time ago. What attracted him about the feline was its ebony fur and deep green eyes. They were wide and wise eyes and Eriol saw that. He knew that Spinel would never betray him even if the whole world was against him.

Nakuru laughed, not really listening to the lecture at all. "You're so early! Since it was a party I thought it would take much longer." She ran over to him and gave him a tight hug, squeezing the poor Spinel Sun that Eriol was still carrying in his arms. Spinel was so surprised that he jumped out of his master's arms and ran to the still open door.

"Suppi-chan!" Nakuru called out, using the silly name he gave him. But fortunately, the feline was able to get away. "Awww... I wanted to play with him some more."

Actually, Eriol felt thankful that his little pet managed to get away. He will have to make it up to him later. Maybe with a pound of tuna. Tiredly, he stretched his arms. Sleep sounded very tempting that second. Nakuru stopped him at the steps though. Even he couldn't explain how she got there so fast when he just saw her at the living room. She was smiling but looking at him so curiously. "Did you see what you want to see?"

Knowing that he couldn't hide anything from her either, he nodded. "I did." Nakuru was hyperactive and imaginative but no one would say that she was not perceptive. Aside from Kaho, she was one of the most perceptive people he knew. What is more is that Nakuru was one of the very few people that was able to understand him. Though unlike Kaho, she won't ask questions. She was the patient type who would wait for him to tell her.

"That is good. Can we have more of your muffins tomorrow?" The topic suddenly shifting. "I do love your muffins, Eriol." It made Eriol smiling and wonder how much Nakuru knew really.

"I will be happy to, Nakuru." He told her, patting his cousin affectionately\y on her head.

"Will I get to meet her next time?"

The Duke chuckled, shaking his head. His cousin was more perceptive than most people gave her credit for. People thought that his cousin was a pretty little child that knew nothing about the world. "You will. Now, cousin dearest. You need to sleep. Don't you have a morning ride with the pretty boy earl in the morning?"

Leave it to Eriol to remember. Nakuru gasped and screeched. She did have a ride in the morning. It was time for her to rest. She didn't even bother to wonder how her cousin knew about the carriage ride she managed to manipulate the young earl to ask her. "You're right! Eriol, I'm going to bed now! Don't miss me too much now, okay?" With that, she raced up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving Eriol finally alone in his study. It was an odd feeling to be surrounded with such solitude and almost peace. It was a rare drink especially with the arrival of his cousin. He adored his cousin but these rare bouts of solitude were wonderful as well.

He gave a tired sigh, knowing that he should be going to bed as well. But there was someone else that he wished to visit before retiring for the night. He took off his coat and loosened the collar of his shirt while he walked until he came to another room and opened its doors. He chuckles and says, "Have you missed me, darling?" There was silence in the room … because there was nothing in the room except for a beautiful ebony grand piano. Eriol's pride and joy.

"I saw her tonight," he whispered to the piano. His hand caressing the smooth ebony exterior. "Are you jealous, Nadeshiko?"

Kaho always found this habit of his strange. Eriol spoke to his piano, the same way he speaks to a woman. In fact, he spoke to his piano more truthfully than he ever had to any woman. Nakuru even helped him give it a name. They decided on the name, _"Yamato Nadeshiko."_ Nakuru always teased her cousin that if his piano was a woman he'd marry her. Eriol had always grinned. The black exterior though had always reminded Eriol of Tomoyo's lovely long hair but that was something he wouldn't tell Nakuru though. At least not yet.

"You don't have to be, darling." He pulls back the piano seat and sits down. "You are, after all, my first love." He lovingly began to play., his eyes fluttering close. "You have yourself to blame also. You are the one who brought us together in the first place." The soft melody never failed to soothe his nerves.

"I hated it, darling," he muttered as his skilled fingers played. He spoke so truthfully even though the piano never said a word in reply. "I hated being so distant. I hated waiting as the world fell in love with her." His pace grew faster, as if he was being chased by time. He knew that he was running out of time. "I am a selfish man. I didn't like young men flock around her like sheep, however funny it may sound."

He suddenly changed the melody to something even more melancholy. A reflection of his heart. "She doesn't remember me at all. It was… quite sad really," he sighed, feeling slightly pathetic really. "I cannot place any blame on her however. She could not possibly remember something from so long ago."

He suddenly paused, then staring at the black and white keys. "What do you think, darling? Do you think it is time?" He stands up and pulls out a silver key hidden under his dress shirt. It was an old key, but Eriol never went anywhere without it. It represented many of his most important memories. He smiled and turned to the piano. "It is time to bring out the Phantom again, don't you think?"

**

* * *

**

**Tsubame:** Here is another story from Tsu-chan. I am getting more and more fond of the Cardcaptor Sakura fandom even though its popularity is not as great as years ago. It doesn't matter. The characters are still as lovable now as they were years ago. I am slowly trying to get back into writing fanfiction. I haven't been writing much for years. This is my first AU. PLEASE review. I need them. I need some kind of motivation to continue. Love it? Hate it? Please? I need to know if I did something wrong.

**Listening to:** Last Farewell, Haru Haru and Lies by Big Bang; Strong Baby by Seungri and G-Dragon.

**Mood**: Tired. Anxious.

**Working on: **20 Chapters of Rizal to read. 5 exams. 1 oral exam. "Summer School," and "Double Identities." Busy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Nightingale and the Phantom of the Red Moon

**Author:** Tsubame Ongaku

**Fandom:** Cardcaptor Sakura (AU)

**Pairing:** Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Tomoyo Daidouji was the talented and only daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, the owner of a toy empire and inventor from Japan. During a party that her mother's business associate was holding, she meets the enigmatic Eriol Hiiragizawa, the Duke of Wylde. With the exchange of smiles, the wheels of Destiny turns. He wanted her. He had always wanted her…

**Notes: **I need to speed up my updating. I hope you guys like the story so far. I present you with the second part of "The Nightingale and the Phantom of the Red Moon." I have to admit that this started as an experiment. I wanted to see if I could write a story like this. This is really outside my normal style. In fact, this kind of story would normally embarrass me. Wait… I am embarrassed. I can't believe I wrote this. I didn't know what I was thinking. Seriously. I am glad that some people liked it though. All this from watching a vocaloid video. Now, my brother is telling me to finish it. He is so weird.

Tell me what you think about this. I would love to hear it. Like I said, I am pretty random and experimenting. Lately, I have been making crossover fics and AU fics a lot. I never thought I would ever try before. Thanks to my brother and endless stress I have been writing it more and more just to try it out.

Sorry for being so slow in updating. Maybe I take my writing for granted. I am so glad that people like this fic. Just knowing that people do make this a very successful experiment. I am just sorry that this fic will be very short. I just don't have the time. Watch the Vocaloid Cantarella video. It is very pretty and interesting.

And for those who asked, yes. I am Filipina. I am glad you noticed. Hahahaha!

**Pinboo:** I couldn't believe it when I saw your Review. Coincidentally, I read a lot of your fics and it was actually after reading_ Chameleon_ that made up my mind to write this fic. I am glad that you like it. I am just sad that I am a bit slow in updating. Someday, if I am not to bold for asking, would you like to do a collaboration?

**~~0~~**

**The Nightingale and the Phantom of the Red Moon**

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

**Chapter II: The Night of Red Moon**

**~~0~~**

"Miss Daidouji, you don't seem to be yourself today," Tomoyo's music teacher commented after she played the last note on the piano. There was a faint trace of concern in her voice. Lady Ballinger had been Tomoyo's teacher since she was ten years old, so she knew her pupil very well and she knew a distracted Tomoyo when she heard one. Tomoyo rarely made careless mistakes and from the faraway look in her eyes, it was obvious that her thoughts weren't even in the room.

Tomoyo blushed faintly. "You can tell?"

"Of course, this is the second time you made a mistake on your last note." She gave another grin, this one very knowing. "That has never happened before, especially when we've been practicing this for a while." She eased away the piano and turned to Tomoyo. "What's on your mind?" It never ceased to amaze her how beautiful Tomoyo Daidouji was. As a child, Tomoyo was a lovely child with grace beyond her years and now many years later, Tomoyo's beauty and charm was peerless. It gave the teacher a smile of satisfaction when she saw the green faces of the ladies of the town, who had made fun of her Japanese heritage.

For a moment Tomoyo was silent, but then returned a smile. "I apologize if I worried you, Lady Ballinger. It is nothing. I give you my word."

Lady Ballinger decided not to push her. Tomoyo would speak whenever she was ready. "I understand that your cousin, Touya will be arriving today."

At that, Tomoyo gave a most dazzling smile. Touya Kinomoto was Sakura's older brother and a cousin that Tomoyo was very fond of. He was the person who introduced her to music. He used to play the piano for her while she would sing. Their closeness was due to one person, Sakura. Touya was incredibly protective of his sister and had been against Syaoran's courtship from the very beginning. He would never admit it, but he did not like the thought of his sister moving to Hong Kong. Tomoyo and Touya became even closer after the wedding and Touya promised to visit her soon.

"Yes, he will arrive in a few hours," she confimed. "How did you know that? I did not tell a lot of people about his visit."

The teacher shrugged and admitted that Sonomi Daidouji told her. She had met Touya only once before. He had visited on business. He was a very mysteriously charming and handsome man. He was a tall man with coffee dark hair and lazy, dark eyes. Whenever he was in town, every young lady in the vicinity would make fools of themselves to catch his attention. It never did any good because even though Touya was a complete gentleman, he was not foolish enough to fall for someone in the Circle for the title or fluttering eyelids. A long time ago, Lady Ballinger thought that there was something more in the relationship, but they could never be sure. However, Touya Kinomoto's visits always seemed to bring out such a charming smile to Tomoyo's face.

She also heard rumors though. Lady Ballinger couldn't help but worry when she had heard of the latest gossip. Apparently, the Duke of Wylde, Eriol Hiiragizawa was interested in Tomoyo. She had heard plenty of rumors that surrounded the Duke and most of them made her worry. The Duke was an undeniably a handsome man and many woman, despite his reputation still try to snare him. Maybe she wouldn't feel so worried if she understood the strange Duke more. It was strange. She had always thought that the man would marry the beautiful Kaho Mizuki. Many people did. Strangely, something changed his mind.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the maid entered. After giving a deep bow of respect, she announced that Lady Tomoyo had a visitor.

"Eh?" Tomoyo blinked in confusion. "It is still a bit too early… did Touya's ship arrive ahead of schedule?" It was rare but certainly not unheard of. "I understand. Please send him to the parlor. I will be down in a short while." She watched as the maid gave another deep bow and left the room in order to do as the lady requested. She gave an apologetic smile to her teacher.

But, Lady Ballinger did not mind at all. She rose from the piano and began gathering her notes. "I understand. I will see you tomorrow, Tomoyo… and please do not be too distracted this time?"

Tomoyo chuckled and gave a nod. "I understand. I will do that, Lady Ballinger. I hope I did not ruin your hearing with today's lesson."

Lady Ballinger shook her head to Tomoyo's teasing and gave the girl an affectionate kiss on the forehead. She truly loved this young girl like she was her own daughter. "Ruin my hearing? Never. Absolutely never." She meant that. In all of Europe, there was no other voice as beautiful as Tomoyo Daidouji. "You have a guest and I have errands to make before I return home. Make sure to wear something pretty."

At that Tomoyo smiled. She knew she was teasing, but she gave a nod anyway.

With that, Lady Ballinger left the room. Tomoyo and sighed before she exited. Looking at her dress, she wondered if it would be appropriate for greeting Touya. It was a lovely dress of pale blue that complimented her dark eyes and hair and made her skin look like milk. She wore a sapphire choker around her neck and her hair was arranged up with cute curls framing her face. It was simpler than most of the gowns she'd worn to entertain company, but Touya had seen her in simpler fashion. Finally deciding that there really was no need to change, Tomoyo went down to the parlor.

"You are looking as lovely as usual, Miss Daidouji."

Imagine Tomoyo's surprise to find not Touya Kinomoto, but Eriol waiting for her in the parlor. He was looking handsome, but that was nothing unusual. Dressed in a black ensemble, it really suited him. He was looking at a portrait of her on top of the mantle. In the portrait, she was wearing an ethereal white dress that she had designed herself, her hair flowing loosely on her shoulders with floral clips seeded with diamonds in her hair. In front of a red curtain background, Tomoyo looked like an angel. Her mother had insisted to have it painted a year before. It was a difficult portrait to pose for because the painter was incredibly strict. "Mr. Hiiragizawa? What are you doing here?"

"I told you that I would call on you last night, didn't I?" He reminded her, walking towards her. "I simply could not wait to see you." He picked up her hand and gave a kiss at the back, grinning very wickedly. "And you might have missed me."

Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh. The duke was truly an outrageous man. Just as the rumors had said. "I did not think you would be calling this soon. We just met last night, you have not even gave me time to miss you, my lord." She gestured for him to sit down. There was still time before Touya would arrive. She saw no reason not to entertain the duke for the time being. As outrageous as he was, he had always acted like the complete gentleman. Besides, if he tried anything her bodyguards were everywhere and would hear her if she screamed. A few minutes later, the maid entered with a tray of tea and croissants.

"That dress…" he began, his eyes on her portrait again. "It's beautiful."

Tomoyo gave him another of her dazzling smiles. She was pleased. "Thank you. I designed it myself. I used to design the clothes of some of my mother's dolls. I loved being able to help my mother. It is not very different. It is just like designing for a doll except one had to make it in a larger size."

For a moment, Eriol was lost. He stared at Tomoyo's face and seeing the look of pure pleasure and was tempted just to reach out, touch her cheek and kiss her. He knew he could not do that. Not now at least. Not when she could not truly remember him. "Why---

_Why do you have to be so tempting?_

Eriol was glad that she could not read his thoughts. "Where is the dress now?" he asked instead.

"It is in my room. I designed it for this portrait… and I feel that it is too precious to wear to balls," she old him, also turning her attention to the portrait. "My lord, why did you choose me?" she asked quietly. "You have a respectable title and I will do nothing to elevate your name in the Polite Circle. In fact, if you continue to pursue this it might turn into a scandal. It just won't do for a man to marry a foreigner."

"I like you, isn't that enough?"

"You are a unusual man."

"That is perfect, because I find you to be an unusual lady."

Tomoyo did not know how long they talked. It felt like only a few minutes. They talked about the Polite World, the places they've traveled to. Tomoyo told him about Japan and Eriol told her about Paris. They also talked about art and music. Tomoyo discovered that Eriol was indeed a learned man and they never seem to run out of things to talk about. Eriol also discovered how pleasant it was to simply sip tea in the parlor with a beautiful woman.

Then, Tomoyo realized the time.

Touya.

By now, Touya's ship would have arrived, right?

Eriol noticed her worried expression and frowned. Was there something wrong? She was looking out the window, as if expecting something to appear. "Lady Tomoyo? Is there something wrong? You seem troubled."

She shook her head. "No. Nothing is wrong. My cousin Touya is supposed to arrive soon," she admitted.

Touya Kinomoto? Now that made Eriol almost frown, but he stopped himself in time and instead gave a pleasant smile. "Your cousin came to visit? Isn't that nice." Eriol knew who Touya Kinomoto was and he wasn't going to be pleased to see Eriol as Eriol wouldn't be pleased to see him. They had respected one another as pianists but they trusted each other almost as far as they could throw each other. It did not help that Touya also knew about his intentions for Tomoyo. Most likely, if he was going to be here for a while then he will make meeting with Tomoyo prove very difficult.

When Eriol saw a carriage coming up the drive, he knew that he had to leave. "I will be going now. I do not want to ruin your reunion." He stood up and reached for hand, then giving it a kiss. "I will call on you again soon."

"Not too soon. Give me a chance to miss you first," she replied with laughing eyes.

Maybe it was fate or mere coincidence. The Daidoujis' last visitor in the parlor was Lady Hamilton with her son. Her son was very fond of balls and had a variety of them. He had so many in fact that he forgot one ball in the parlor. Tomoyo never saw the ball across her path, her eyes were too busy staring into Eriol's eyes. Before she realized what was happening, Tomoyo lost her footing and had almost crashed into the tea table. Fortunately, Eriol's reflexes were fast and instead of crashing into the table, she crashed on top of him as they fell to the floor just in time for the door to open.

"Tomoyo, I'm here. I hope you don't mind---" But Touya never got to finish what he was saying. He was much too shocked. Shocked to see his favorite cousin on top of a man on the floor of her parlor. Not just any man, but Eriol Hiiragizawa, a renowned rake. And almost as fast as Eriol was, Tomoyo found herself being pushed away by Touya as he took Eriol by the collar and pulling him up. "You! What the hell do you think you're doing to Tomoyo, you bastard!"

Touya's eyes were burning up. She had to stop him. "Touya! Please stop?" She told him as calmly as she could. "He wasn't doing anything wrong. I tripped over that ball. He--- he saved my life. I thought I was going to die." Her eyes implored him, looking very pleading indeed. Looking at those eyes, it made Touya feel like the villain onstead of the rescuer.

Touya hesitantly loosened his hold on him. As soon as Eriol was on the ground, he righted his collar and gave Touya Kinomoto a smile. "It is always a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kinomoto. I was just about to leave. I will see you soon, Lady Tomoyo." Eriol gave one last bow to the still angry Touya and made his exit. Touya saw that mischievous smirk. It took every ounce of will power he had to not punch the annoying duke in the face.

Once he was out, he helped Tomoyo up from the floor and told her, "I really, really hate that guy."

She just couldn't help it. Tomoyo laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. It was the look in Touya's face. He looked like he had just swallowed a frog. Still laughing, she touched her cousin affectionately on the cheek. "I missed you too, Touya."

Touya's eyes widened and then grinned. He just realized that he completely forgot to greet her. Taking the hand on his cheek, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. And I missed you as well. I brought a letter from Sakura and a few things from Japan and China." Like his father, Touya studied relics of the past, which is why he was often traveling. Visiting Tomoyo was in fact only half the reason for his visit. He was also in town to take a look at some of the mummies in the museum. "Do you want to take a look at them now? Or are you alright with saving them for later?"

"How about later?" she asked, looping her arm around his. "We must catch up and… I would really love to hear more about your dig in China." Tomoyo loved listening to Touya talk about his excavations.

"He's not seriously going to continue visiting, is he?"

Tomoyo just smiled, because she knew that if Tomoyo said yes he wouldn't be pleased. Ever since Sakura married, Touya transferred a bit of his protectiveness to Tomoyo. He was still unnaturally protective of Sakura, but she had Syaoran now and even though he didn't like it he knew that Syaoran could protect his sister now. "How about Syaoran and Sakura? Happy?"

Touya sighed. It was obvious that Tomoyo didn't want to speak any more about it. "Yeah. They are," he assured her, leading her to the dining room. It was time for lunch and they had t eat. "And, I heard that you will be having a concert soon. I have good news. I might be here long enough to see it."

Tomoyo squealed and gave Touya an excited hug. "Really, Touya? I am so happy! You haven't watched one of my concerts for a while, have you?"

Chuckling, he nods. "You have been busy with your growing career and I have been busy with mine. But, you don't have to worry. I have all your records."

She leaned her head against his strong shoulder, she sighed happily. Touya, her beloved cousin. He was never going to admit it but in many ways he was so much like his sister. She couldn't tell him that though, he wasn't going to see it as a compliment. But, he had such a good, kind heart. The people of the Polite Circle will never understand, but the closeness Tomoyo and Touya shared was simply platonic. "I swear. I will make it the best concert I ever gave."

**~~00~~**

Eriol watched the two of them from the mirror. He had heard of their closeness before. Syaoran explained it to him. However, he still didn't like it. He didn't like it that she was able to loop her arm around Touya'a so easily, while he had to keep himself in check. He didn't like it that she was able to hug him with such familiarity, while he had to settle with a kiss on her hand. In normal circumstances, Eriol would probably be fond of Touya. He is an admirable piano player and unlike most people in the Ton. He just found himself unhappy with his presence when around Tomoyo.

He supposed that Touya was probably going to be around long enough to see her concert which was going to be soon.

Touya Kinomoto being here was just a simple miscalculation. Nothing will change. He clenched his fists and turned to go to his carriage that was waiting for him in the drive.

Tonight.

He will come to visit tonight.

"My lord," the valet bowed as he opened the door for its passenger. I hope your visit was a pleasant one."

"For the most part? Yes," he said, entering the carriage. It was true. He enjoyed this visit very much. It was simply unfortunate that he had to leave early. He knew though that he could not stay if Touya would be around. Touya obviously disliked him and having them in the same room would certainly make Tomoyo uncomfortable, especially when Touya kept throwing him looks that said that_ 'I am on to_ _you'_ even though he hadn't done anything yet.

When the carriage door closed, it began to move. They were now on their way back to his estate.

Staring out the window, Eriol chuckled. It would have been fun to stay though, he thought. He would certainly enjoy teasing Touya Kinomoto. He knew some interesting Chinese poetry. It would be interesting to see Touya squirm, while Tomoyo would stare at them with a confused look on her face. She hasn't quite mastered Chinese yet and Eriol knew that because of his profession, Touya was very fluent in Chinese. It would be interesting to see what kind of face he'd give. His cousin, Syaoran always flailed and turned beet red whenever he was in the mood to recite poetry. When his dear wife asked what he said, Syaoran would sputter that it was nonsense complete nonsense.

Eriol would just grin. He guessed that reciting poetry that praised a woman's creamy skin, soft to one's touch, was inappropriate to share with one's wife.

Maybe that game can wait a little later. He didn't want to be murdered in his sleep.

This part of him. The jealous and possessive part of him was really something that he wished to control. He loved her. That fact was so simple. However, she couldn't remember him. How could she? She had to be at least five years old when she---

---when she made that promise to him, her eyes gazing at him so adoringly.

He stared and stared, looking at nothing in particular. He didn't know for how long but before he knew it, he could see his family's estate quite a distance away. He was almost home. That was good. He had to prepare for tonight after all. It was going to be risky. He was going to have to take his chance though.

"My lord, we are almost to your estate."

"Wonderful, Mr. Higgins," he told the driver. He wasn't really paying attention. "I still need to make some muffins for my cousin…"

**~~OO~~**

After giving Touya a polite kiss on the cheek, Tomoyo went upstairs to her room to retire for the night. Touya had told her so many stories of is travels. He also told her of his observations of his younger sister's marriage. He told her that despite being married for half a year, the couple still blushed when the other entered the room. Tomoyo giggled because she could just imagine. When the laughter was over, the loneliness returned. She was going to miss her dear cousin. With her marriage to the Li Clan, she was going to be busy. Syaoran after all was the head of he Clan, so she had to work hard to become the perfect wife of such a powerful man.

When she reached her room, she sat in front of her vanity table and stared into her mirror. She began pulling the pins that held up her hair and watched as her heavy hair came tumbling down her shoulders. Like clockwork, she picked up her brush and began brushing her hair. It was the same thing every night. It was a habit of Tomoyo's. She brushes her hair until it shone, took a bath in Lavender scented water and changed into a nightgown before going to sleep. Unlike most people of their circle, Tomoyo was fond of taking baths… and one of the presents she received from Sakura was her favorite scented soap. Maybe because she was Japanese but Tomoyo preferred to bathe everyday.

The warm water felt wonderful and the lavender smelled heavenly.

She suddenly stared outside and was amazed by the moon. It was red. Blood red.

Most people find the blood red sky frightening. They believe it could be an omen. For her, she finds it beautiful. It reminded her of the petals of the rose. When she finished her bath, she wrapped her robe around herself and walked towards the window to simply gaze at the moon.

After a while, she sighed. It was time to get to bed and sleep. She had rehearsal in the morning. With the concert being soon, she couldn't afford to be lazy. With a yawn, she turned to her cabinet and pulled out a white nightgown. She changed and went to bed. She fell asleep with a soft smile. She simply couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

It was supposed to be like every other night.

Tomoyo woke up to the feeling of something soft against her lips. At a distance, she heard the grandfather clock in the hall give twelve gongs, saying that it was midnight. She gasped when she felt something hard when she tried to reach out for her candle. She waited for her eyes to get adjusted to the dark. It was a man. There was a man in her room and he was kissing her, one of his hands gripped her wrist and keeping it in place. "What---?Ah!"

She was about to scream, but the man's lips met with hers again, silencing her. Tomoyo struggled. She did not want this. She wanted to push the man away and scream. Touya's room was only two rooms away. If she screamed he'd hear her. A hand replaced the man's lips on her mouth. Her eyes weren't frightened, they look more like worry. She reached to her bedside table for a candle.

_How very much like her. To be calm and ladylike even in a situation like this._

He signaled her for silence, as he moved away. Her look of worry became one of suspicion. She did not trust him and he could not blame her. What was he doing sneaking into a girl's room at this time of night?

Tomoyo, still suspicious, decided not to scream… yet.

After lighting the candle, she turned back to him. "What do you want?" she demanded, pulling the sheets up for modesty's sake. She frowned at the man. He was dressed very oddly indeed. He wore a dark suit, cape and a lovely silk hat, his face behind a jeweled white mask. But that wasn't what made him suspicious. It was the fact that he had an impish smile on his lips.

He still didn't say a word. Instead, he stood up and gave a gallant bow.

"Answer me or I will scream," she warned him, her expression dark. She was serious. One scream was enough to have her guards and Touya come running into her room and bring him to jail. She didn't know how he snuck in, but her room was on the fifth floor. He couldn't escape… it was just odd. Despite the warning, he did not look afraid. In fact, he looked quite amused. Nothing seemed to make that impish grin disappear. "I would appreciate it if you leave my room now, if you have no more business with me." She pointed to the door, but he still didn't move.

He shook his head and before she knew it, there was a shower of beautiful, red rose petals.

_Magic? Is he a magician?_

She couldn't help but smile as she raised her hands to touch the petals. The mysterious magician gave another smile and this one was much softer than his earlier smiles. He opened his mouth, as if he was about to speak, but then there was a knock at her door.

"Lady Tomoyo? I heard a noise. Are you alright?"

The magician smiled and motioned her to keep silent. He reached for her hand and kissed it before backing up. Tomoyo could do nothing but watch in amazement. He was beautiful against the light of the moon. She could see his dark eyes through the mask. He tossed a red rose on her bed and blew out the candle there was a flash and then there was darkness. Tomoyo quickly lit the candle again but the magician had disappeared…

"Lady Daidouji?" There was a twist of a key and one of her female guards entered. "I am sorry for the intrusion, but are you alright?"

Tomoyo was frozen for a second, but then gave a hesitant but reassuring smile. "I am fine. I was just--- I am fine…"

That was all she said before she gazed at the rose petals on her bed.

"Those are beautiful."

"Eh?"

"These roses." Her guard smiled, touching the petals. Her attention went to the single rose that Tomoyo was now clutching in her hands. "They smell heavenly. I did not know that you liked roses, my lady."

Tomoyo blinked and took a whiff at the rose's fragrance. "Honestly, I didn't know I liked them either…"

"Tomoyo, are you alright?"

At the door stood Touya, he was carrying a candle and it didn't look like he changed for the night. He was from the library and had decided to stop and check on Tomoyo. He became concerned when he saw the door open and her guard inside the room. Looking at the bed, he noticed the rose petals and frowned. _Rose petals?_ He looked around the room and saw lilies in every vase. And the smell… he thought for sure that the scented soap he brought was lavender. "What is going on here?"

In reply, she gave him a serene smile. "Touya, it is nothing. I was--- I accidentally dropped these rose petals. I was quite clumsy."

Touya was no fool. Tomoyo had not been alone in that room a few moments ago.

Who was it?

Touya knew Tomoyo well and she was not the type to carelessly gather lovers. Tomoyo was wiser than that. Whoever was in the room wasn't a lover.

While Tomoyo was busy reassuring the guard, Touya took a look around the room. Something caught his attention on the floor. Black dust? He bent down and touched it. It was still too dark to tell, but Touya was sure that was gun powder. What was it doing in Tomoyo's boudoir? There was something odd going on…

"Tomoyo, how do you feel about firecrackers?"

She tilted her head, confused by the question. "That is an odd question, Touya. But I think they are beautiful."

"Do you play with them?"

Smiling, she shook her head no. "My mother thinks that firecrackers are too dangerous in a novice's hands, so she never allows me to be near them without an expert near."

Then that meant, that whoever was playing with it in the boudoir wasn't Tomoyo. "I see." He stood and walked towards her, then giving her hair a friendly pat. "Get some sleep. I will talk to you in the morning."

"Alright, goodnight."

Touya's eyes softened at the gentle look on her face. He knew she was lying, but maybe he was merely being protective of her. How can he not be? He didn't think she realized how beautiful she really is. She is beautiful enough to tempt a guy to do anything…

**~~OO~~**

The magician snuck in through the colorfully, stained glass windows of the Hiiragizawa piano room, and much to his surprise he found Nakuru there with Spinel in her arms as if they were waiting for him. He had expected her to be in bed earlier. He made sure of that before leaving. He smiled though. Apparently, his young cousin was more clever than he thought. Why so many underestimated her was beyond him. "Eriol! Welcome back! How was the show?"

There was no point trying to hide it now. With a sigh, he pulled off his mask and revealed a guilty-looking, smiling face. "It went beautifully as usual, but it unfortunately had to be cut short." He carefully placed the jeweled mask on top of the piano. "Shouldn't you be in bed? You have to wake up early tomorrow . It is… the young Viscount, lord Tsukishiro tomorrow, isn't it?" He was just Nakuru's type. Pretty, polite and quite naïve in some ways… and because of their similar circumstances, brought up by English relatives and had spent their earlier years in Japan… Nakuru was even more interested in him. He had inherited the title from his maternal grandparents. He inherited his mother's lovely English looks and manners. She was known to be a very beautiful woman before she married a Japanese merchant. When she and her husband died, he was sent to his mother's parents.

"I heard that Touya-san is around!" she squealed, but in fact she had just wanted to see his reaction. She noticed Eriol wince for a second before reverting back to his smiling façade. "Hurray! Maybe we can go see him tomorrow! He plays the piano too, right? Oh! Maybe he can play the piano with Tomoyo-chan!"

Eriol sighed and ignored her, pulling off his gloves and taking off his cape.

"Go to bed, Nakuru," he said. Eriol was tired and he didn't want to listen to another string of praises to Touya Kinomoto. "We can talk in the morning."

"How about you?"

He smiled and walks towards her, then gives her an affectionate pat on the head. "I'll be going up soon. I want to stay down here just a little longer, okay? Now go." Lastly, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Nakuru gave a playful smile and turned towards the door. "Goodnight then, Eriol!" She disappeared behind the door.

But Spinel Sun jumped out from her arms and began walking towards his master.

"Oh! Suppi-chan!"

Eriol smiled and told her it was alright to leave him. Spinel wasn't saying anything but he knew that tonight he should keep his master company. Nakuru huffed because she wanted to sleep with Suppi-chan, but Eriol convinced her to leave, threatening that they won't go to see Touya and Yukito in the morning. When she left, Spinel simply sat there, staring at Eriol. It was as if he was encouraging him to talk about what was bothering him.

Scratching under his clever pet's chin, Eriol smiled a secretive smile. It was him telling Spinel that he couldn't tell him either. "You should go for the night too. If you do, I will serve you your favorite tuna." He could have sworn he had seen Spinel hesitate, before he turned and skipped out the door.

Smiling and finally alone, Eriol walked to his piano and ran his hand on its surface as he does every night.

She looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful on her bed sleeping so sweetly. Her pale, milky skin was a contrast to her long dark hair. She looked so fragile… almost like a doll. He would actually be fooled into believing she was one if he couldn't hear her breathing. But she was very much alive. Eriol touched his lips and smiled. The warm touch of her lips on his was proof enough for him. Her wrists were quite slim, he was afraid that he would break them when he held it for that sweet moment. As fragile as she was though, she was unafraid of him. He could tell. Her eyes showed outrage and curiosity but not one inch of fear. Another thing he finds very admirable about her.

But…

He shouldn't have kissed her tonight. He could not help it. She was lying there, looking like an angel. What devil would pass up the opportunity?

And that was what he was. A devil.

Quietly, he returned to the piano seat. "Nadeshiko, I believe that I have done something very wrong and unforgivable tonight." He had only wanted to touch her cheek or maybe just feel the silkiness of her long hair between her fingers. But----he went too far. He knew that. He should be lucky that she didn't do what she had threatened and screamed. That wasn't really a worry though, because he would have still managed to escape.

He closed his eyes and began to play his favorite haunting aria that he wrote one starless night. It was a song that he played in nights such as that. A dark as the night he wrote it and as haunting as the phantom figure that appears behind it. He wasn't pleased with all that had occurred that night. He admits that. The pleased smile that appeared later though when she reached out for the shower of roses on her bed. Magic. She was pleased by his magic, and it pleased him that she was.

"She is very different and admirably brave," he muttered. He had always had two reactions from ladies when he appeared in their boudoir. They either faint in a fit of vapors or they welcome him into their beds. "…and she had done neither. She merely enjoyed the magic. Such a strange girl, isn't she? It's been a while since my last audience. It certainly felt good."

The tempo slowed as it was about to come to an end, and he opened his eyes. He continued to play, not really seeing anything as his fingers seem to just fly across the keyboard with expert ease.

"Her concert will be soon…" he grinned. "I wonder how I should surprise her."

**~~OO~~**

**Author's note**: I was wondering if anybody would mind being a beta for me. I update very slowly so the chapters won't be very long or very difficult. I haven't had a beta in a long time. Not since my friend retired because of her busy schedule. Please? Help this poor excuse of an author! HAHAHA…

**Listening to:**_ Cantarella_ by the _Vocaloid, Kaito Hatsune._

**Mood**: Sleepy.

**Working on: **Chapter 14 of _Summer School_ and Chapter 7 of the fic with my brother, _Artemis Fowl: Alice Academy._ You will find it here. But he changes names very often, so I can't link 3, last chapter of the _Nightingale and the Phantom of Red Moon. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Nightingale and the Phantom of the Red Moon

**Author:** Tsubame Ongaku

**Fandom:** Cardcaptor Sakura (AU)

**Pairing:** Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Tomoyo Daidouji was the talented and only daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, the owner of a toy empire and inventor from Japan. During a party that her mother's business associate was holding, she meets the enigmatic Eriol Hiiragizawa, the Duke of Wylde. With the exchange of smiles, the wheels of Destiny turns. He wanted her. He had always wanted her…

**Notes: **What in the world did I just write? It is so dramatic! It is so sappy! Why? Oh why? It's too late now though, because it's written and it is almost finished. I might as well finish this. Sappiness and all! I tried to be faithful to the _Cantarella_ video. I made changes here and there, but the story is still the same. Love it… hate it. I will honestly say that I don't know how I feel about it. I wasn't even going to finish it at first, but I didn't want to stop again since my brother said he liked it. If he likes it, then it can't really be that bad, right? But I still don't know how I feel about writing this.

This kind of writing really isn't my type. After this and the story I am going to post after this, I want to start writing mysteries. I can't say that I am really good at it, but I want to practice it some more. Experimenting is fun and I will probably still do it from time to time, but it is making me want to flail and wondering if I am embarrassing myself. I probably am, but what can one expect from an experiment? I wanted to see what other kind of writing I can do.

There will be one more chapter. I had estimated 3 chapters only before, but I was wrong because I added a new scene to the story that wasn't in the original plan. I had to answer a few questions, so I had to change it. I hope you like this chapter and that it answered a few things for some people. Just one more chapter, so if there are still things you want answered, please let me know and I will certainly try my best to answer them.

Well, I am experimenting on weird crossovers. I did think of making a crossover of HunterxHunter and Black Cat. That would be weird, right? I like weird. Hahaha… I am also working on a fic for a friend of mine. I am ironing the loose ends and cementing how it should go.

**Edit:** I want to thank Pinboo too. She really helped me with this chapter, everyone. She helped with the questioning and pointing out the details I still have to answer. And, details are very important to me because that is what my writing feeds on. Hahahaha... I love this girl's writing, so if you are ever in the need to read an ExT fic while drinking a cup of coffee and eating a muffin- this girl is the person to go to.

**My dear Reviewers:** Thank you so much.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**The Nightingale and the Phantom of the Red Moon**

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

**Reviewed By: Pinboo**

**Chapter III: A Glimpse at a Portrait**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

Tomoyo should have known better. But, she had to admit that she really was more than a little intrigued. She had accepted an invitation from Hiiragizawa's cousin to her little Garden Party. Despite Touya's warning, she had calmly reminded him that it would be very rude of her to refuse such a kind invitation now that she had accepted. Her cousin was livid, but he finally let her go but made her promise not to go anywhere alone with Eriol. Tomoyo asked him why she would ever want to be alone with him anyway.

"_Believe me. That brat will somehow find a way,"_ he muttered, sounding completely sure.

When she entered the garden, she couldn't help but gasp. It was such a beautiful garden. Every single plant practically glowed with life and a beautiful white pavilion in the middle of the garden. The roses were especially lovely with their petals looking like the softest velvet. Looking at it all made Tomoyo smile. He did mention that he was quite fond of gardening. Did he do this all, or was he lying to impress her. Curious, she bent down to smell the lavenders… and it smelled as beautiful as it looked.

She saw her host, Nakuru talking with a few of the older guests excitedly. Tomoyo had seen her s few times, but never had a chance to really speak to her. Nakuru came and went as she pleased. No one really knew how to keep her still when she didn't want to be.

Unfortunately, her host's audience was having a very difficult time catching up to the hyper girl's chattering. They were even very much relieved when she looked up and scampered away when she saw Tomoyo had arrived.

"Tomoyo-chan!" she called out, only glad to go back talking in her native language. "You came! I am so glad! I told him you would! But he said that Touya probably wouldn't let you! But he was wrong! And you're here!"

A smile flirted on the side of her mouth when the younger girl approached. It was true what rumors said about Nakuru being a ball of energy. It is quite feat to just be able to catch up with her. "I m honored to be invited," she admitted, giving a small curtsy.

"Come on! I will show you around!"

Before she could say another word, Nakuru was dragging her away. While she was given the tour around the estate, she noticed that Eriol hadn't showed himself. It seemed little odd to her that he wouldn't show himself in his own garden party.

"He is probably with Nadeshiko."

"Eh?"

Nakuru had seen her looking around the party. She guessed that she was probably looking for her cousin. It maybe even what she was there for. "He is with Nadeshiko," she repeated as a matter-of-factly.

Tomoyo forced herself to smile, not understanding why her heart felt like plummeting when she heard that. But, she quickly berated herself to quit being ridiculous. She should not be surprised that Eriol has someone. He is, admittedly, a very attractive man. "Oh? Have they known each other long?"

Nakuru nodded. "For as long as I can remember!"

"Oh," was all she could reply. If they had been together for that long, she shouldn't bother them. But, in the back of her mind… even she admits that there was something very curious about Eriol that she wanted to reach. "Is she his girlfriend? Maybe I know who she is. There aren't many Japanese families in our circles."

Nakuru stared at her, looking like Tomoyo had just grown another head. It took Nakuru a few moments to process and understand what Tomoyo meant before she finally replied, "Eh? But Tomoyo-chan, Nadeshiko isn't-"

"Nakuru, there you are."

Both girls turned towards the new voice. They saw Eriol walking towards them with his signature smile on his face. As always, he looked perfect that morning. Not a hair out of place, his clothes fitted him like it was made for him (and it probably was) and his glasses perched carefully on the bridge of his nose.

"Eriol!" Nakuru ran up to him and gave him a tight hug, completely forgetting what she was saying to Tomoyo. "I told you she would come! Didn't I tell you?"

Eriol chuckled as he pats his cousin on the head, amused by her obvious delight and triumph. He had to admit that he was a little surprise to see Tomoyo. After what hd taken place in the Daidouji's home, he didn't think Touya Kinomoto would even allow him to come ten meters from her.

He turned to Tomoyo, admiring how lovely she looked in her bright, sunny-yellow dress and white cap. "Welcome to my home, Lady Tomoyo. My cousin was very pleased when she received the letter that you accepted her invitation. Though, she had been hoping so much that you would be bringing your cousin with you."

Tomoyo smiled, finally understanding. "Touya had some business to take care of today." He had wanted to free his schedule as much as possible before her concert. "But he did promise to pick me up later."

To her surprise, Nakuru shook her head. "I am going out with Yuki later. Maybe next time!" With that, she turned around to meet and greet her other guests now that Tomoyo was with Eriol.

The confused girl turned to Eriol, who was just smiling and didn't look at all surprised. "She is happy and in love with Mr. Tsukishiro but has a harmless crush on your cousin I am afraid. Last time they met, she followed him around like an itch that can't be scratched."

"I believe Touya mentioned something like that," she replied with a giggle. "What does Sir Tsukishiro think of this harmless crush?"

"Mr. Tsukishiro and your cousin are bestfriends. I believe he understands that it is harmless," he shrugged. "I trust Nakuru. She says that she loves Yukito Tsukishiro. She had never said that about your cousin. She simply likes following him around because he is good-looking."

"I am not sure Touya would like it if he knew that."

"I have a feeling he already does. Touya Kinomoto is admirably intelligent."

Suddenly, a little boy pushed pass her, trying to chase another child that was now hiding behind a tree near them. The boy pushed too hard, causing her to trip yet again. This time, Eriol had managed to catch her without problems.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, that was simply clumsy of me."

The garden was beginning to fill up with more people and it was getting a bit difficult to talk privately. There was always someone who wanted to talk to them. Finally, Eriol offered to show her the inside of the house. "We have quite an impressive collection of art pieces from China."

China? She would like that. It did worry her that Touya did tell her not to go anywhere alone with Eriol, but her instincts told her that he would never hurt her. When she was in China, she never had a lot of opportunities to see a lot because her tour and rehearsals kept her busy. "When had you been last been to China?"

"A few months ago."

Tomoyo tried not to look surprised. Had he been in China when she was?

"Tomoyo? May I ask what seems to be bothering you?" She had suddenly become quiet as they walked down the lonely corridor. Her eyes was staring into nothing and she didn't seem to be listening when he was trying explain about the paintings they passed.

"It is nothing," she assured him, feeling a little guilty about not paying attention.

"If there is anything I can do, you are free to-"

But he never got to finish his reassurance. "Master!" One of the butlers called out to him. He looked extremely worried about something. When he realized that his master had a female companion, he turned a deep shade of red. "I apologize for the intrusion, my Lady."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Please. If it is important, it certainly can't be helped."

The butler gave a bow and quickly turned to his master. "There is trouble in the garden, my lord. Lady Fiona seemed to have said something offensive to Lady Abigail and now they are fighting. We cannot calm them down."

Eriol frowned, knowing that he was going to have to take responsibility. Knowing Nakuru, she would only say something that will make the situation worse. "I will be there," turning to Tomoyo, he gave an apologetic gaze. "I will come back. Will you wait for me here?"

When she smiled and nodded, Eriol left with his butler and leaving Tomoyo alone in the bright corridor looking at each painting with a curious eye. She had never been around so many paintings before. A lot of them looked like they were of their garden. Each painting made the garden look like a piece of a fairytale.

Suddenly she heard a door creak. Turning towards the sound, she saw a black cat walking out from a dark room. Her eyes widened and she smiled, wondering if he was Eriol's pet. She would certainly believe it. They had the same strange and intelligent eyes.

"Come here," she whispered, lowering herself for the cat. "What were you doing in there?" For a few seconds, the cat simply meowed but then leaped into the girl's waiting arms. Curiosity getting the better of her, she entered the room. Again, it was filled with paintings. But, it was too dark to see any of the faces. She walked towards the windows and pulled the satin rope that opened them. Once she did, she realized that she was in the family portrait room.

She smiled as she peered at the paintings of the past dukes that resembled the current duke so much. From the dark hair and eyes to the mysterious and mischievous smiles. She stopped at a painting that seemed to be of young Eriol with his mother and father. They looked very happy. In most family portraits, the subjects are stiff and unhappy but not this family. The hours of posing doesn't seem to bother them. They enjoy having their portraits taken.

The previous duke had smiling eyes just like his son. The duchess was more serene. She was nowhere near as playful as her son and husband, but her eyes seemed to look at them with love. She was Asian… probably Chinese, judging from her clothes. Strangely, there was something familiar about her…

Tomoyo was sure that they have never met before, but still… she looked strangely familiar.

Her eyes strayed to another painting. The name under the portrait said: _Clow Reed._

Her eyes bulged, amazed by the resemblance. His hair was longer, but his eyes were the same color and gave the same teasing glint. The smile was soft and knowing. It was amazing how the painter captured him so well. But that wasn't what drew her to the picture. It was that he had no portrait with his wife. Unlike the other Dukes of Wylde.

"His name is Clow Reed. He was my great grandfather."

At the door, she saw Eriol smiling with his arms crossed in front of him. He didn't look very surprised to see her there.

She still felt guilty for it though. "I saw… a cat… I'm sorry."

"A cat? Ah, you mean Spinel Sun?" he asked. "A black cat?"

"So he is yours, then?"

Eriol nodded and walked beside her; joined her in admiring the painting. "Yes. And I am not surprised. Spinel likes spending his afternoons in this room. I believe he enjoys the silence and privacy."

"Smart cat."

He gave her a wink. "That he is."

She smiled back and clasped her hands together. A bit nervous. "I'm sorry for coming in here without permission. I suppose the curiosity got to me…"

The duke chuckled, "Do not worry. I find it charming that you are curious about my family."

"That is a conceited assumption."

"Maybe, but correct one."

"I suppose if I say no, it would not mean anything."

Eriol simply smiled and turned to look up at the painting. "Clow Reed was the first in the family to marry an Asian. His father, my great great grandfather, was opposed to the match. The girl's parents were too. But, they were in love. To get the approval of the parents, he took the name of the girl's family. Hiiragizawa. It was the condition. They had a son, my grandfather."

"Did… his father approve of the match later?"

The bespectacled man shook his head. "No. He killed himself. People thought it might have been the humiliation of losing a son. After that, my great grandfather became the duke."

"Why isn't there a portrait of the duchess?"

"But… there is. It was simply never finished."

"Why?"

"Because… she died," he explained, keeping his timbre neutral. "She fell off her horse while she had been out riding."

Sadness filled her eyes instantly and felt guilty for bringing it up. "He must have been devastated."

Eriol nodded. Clow Reed had spent the rest of his life alone in this old mansion. His father told him that he frequently saw him during the winter months and he taught him a few magic tricks and tutored him little about astronomy. At old age, Clow was still a very handsome man but he never married again. He said that Clow Reed had spent the rest of his life loving only one woman.

His eyes went to the young woman beside him. He could see the sympathy she felt for the smiling man on the portrait who had lost so many people in his life. He was drawn to that compassion. It was almost funny how the men in their family always fell for Asian women. If he were to be honest, he wanted to kiss her that moment.

He snaked an arm around her waist, leading her out. "Lets go back to the party. Nakuru will wonder why we were gone so long."

"What about-"

"Believe me, Tomoyo. I should not be alone in the same room with you," he warned. "Not if you aren't ready to be more than we are now."

Maybe it was the seriousness of his voice, but Tomoyo couldn't seem to argue. After that moment, they returned to the party. He was the perfect gentleman. He kept a respectable distance away from her and didn't tease her more than it is respectable. Nakuru was waiting for them in the guardian and as soon as she saw them, she pounced at Tomoyo.

Later, Touya came to pick her up to take her back home. As expected, Nakuru could resist giving him a bear hug. Yukito just smiled, knowing that it was harmless idol-worship. Also, Touya is his bestfriend. Finally, they were able to pull Nakuru away from Touya… she then turned to Tomoyo and grasped both her hands in hers. "Take care of Eriol, okay, Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo stood there frozen before finally blushing. Did she-did she know? In the end, she didn't reply… simply too embarrassed to do so.

When they finally got away, Touya turned to his cousin. He became a little worried when Tomoyo looked very distracted. Also, he wasn't very pleased with the what Nakuru had said. Something nagged him. Did something happen in that party?

"Did something happen?" he asked. "That brat didn't try anything, did he? If he did, I will wring his little-"

But, Tomoyo shook her head. "He was the perfect gentleman."

"Then, what is wrong?"

Tomoyo smiled and tilted her head to the side, looking into her cousin's eyes. "I am alright. I am just-"

She could not finish. There was no way of telling Touya without making him angry that she was drawn to the duke.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

"Mr. Kinomoto! What a pleasure to find you here! We did not know that you would be in town this Season. How long will you be staying?"

Touya sighed before turning to address the speaker. He had hoped that no one would recognize him. He guessed it was too much to hope for. The speaker was Lady Reid and her young daughter. One of two people that he was not looking forward to meeting; the other being a certain duke that he did not trust. When he was done giving a polite bow and a kissed the back of the bejeweled hand, he spoke. "I will just be here for a week or so. I came to visit my cousin, Lady Reid… Miss Reid."

He knew that Lady Reid had been hunting for a good match for her daughter and the look in her eyes made Touya feel like a prize racing stud in the market. It wasn't something he was unused to, but it was quite annoying especially when he didn't consider himself in the market. Sighing again, he turned to survey the area. It seemed secure, but he was still very uncertain. Tomoyo's late night visitor had managed to get pass her guards, this place might not be any different.

"Mr. Kinomoto? Are you busy?" She was trying not to sound impatient, but she was failing at it. Even her daughter noticed and it was making her nervous. She didn't want her mother to annoy him. It would be bad for her if he lost interest in her because her mother talked too much. "My daughter, I'm sure… would love to hear more of your travels. It never hurts for a young girl to know more about the world, right?"

"Eh-uh- _Gom_- I mean, I apologize. But I am a little busy. There are some last minute preparations I want to help with before the concert begins," he told them, excusing himself. Before they could say another would to trap him to stay, he left to check on the stage. He sometimes forgets himself and accidentally speaks his native tongue.

The stage Tomoyo chose to sing in was incredible. It was called the _"Red Rose"_ theatre and it was fairly big. Enough to accommodate a hundred people. It was not as big as some of the places she performed in back in Italy, but a beautiful presentation nonetheless.

The curtains were made from red satin and trimmed with gold. Red roses in tall vases on top of small pedestals. On the walls made from dark wood were lovely still-life paintings. But, the beautiful surroundings wasn't the only reason why his cousin chose to sing there. If Touya remembered correctly, this place brought a lot of memories to Tomoyo. This was the place she had her first concert. He had been there too… along with Sakura, their father and Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi. Tomoyo wasn't popular yet that time, so the theatre wasn't very packed… but now, one needed to buy his or her ticket in advance to see her performance. Thinking of that made Touya smile a little, but his smile quickly faded with the appearance of someone he didn't like…

…Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"You." He didn't even want to bother being polite to him. "What are you doing here? You aren't part of the staff nor do you have a ticket." He was going straight to the point. He also checked the list of those who bought a ticket and Eriol's name wasn't there.

Eriol just gave a deceptively innocent smile that only seemed to fuel Touya's annoyance more. That smile didn't fool him at all. "I just wanted to check how the preparations are going," he replied. "After all, I am the owner of this establishment. I must take care of my investments."

"The…owner?" For a moment Touya just stared, understanding yet at the same time disbelieving of what Eriol just revealed to him. "The owner? You own the _Red Rose?_ Since when? How?"

Eriol smiled didn't seem perturbed by Touya'a surprise and outrage. "After witnessing a delightful performance, I saw the potential in this theatre…" Eriol couldn't tell him whose performance he had witnessed though, but he had a feeling that Touya knew exactly what he was talking about and it only irritated him more. Touya really disliked his kind of people. Manipulative and unreadable. He was the type that could easily be classified as dangerous. He chuckled at Touya's suspicious look and continued in Japanese, "Don't look so suspicious, Kinomoto-kun… if you are concerned… then look. I am not alone."

Touya followed Eriol's eyes and noticed that woman behind him.

Eriol grinned at the shocked look. "I believe you know her. Kaho Mizuki." Kaho was waiting patiently by the door with a hesitant smile on her face.

Touya's hands clenched and quickly turned to Eriol, making it clear in his eyes that he wanted so much to punch him in the face. Of course he knew her, and he clearly knew why as well. He and Kaho Mizuki were in a relationship for a while before they broke up because Kaho believed that his heart wasn't with her. "You, Hiiragizawa are a bastard. A bloody bastard… and I'd like nothing more but to tear you limb from limb."

"Oh? That's scary, Mr. Kinomoto," he said, going back to English.

He didn't care even if Eriol Hiiragizawa thought that he was the boogeyman. He didn't trust him. "Get out of here. We're busy." And just right on time, a stagehand called Touya's attention. He left, leaving Eriol and Kaho behind.

After Touya left, Kaho walked closer to Eriol and asked, "Should I feel hurt that you used me like this?"

Taking her head and kissing it, Eriol gave a genuinely apologetic smile. "My apologies, Kaho… I have no desire to hurt you. Please believe me, but this is necessary. I swear to you." And it was true. He always knew about their relationship, for a while he stored that information believing that it may be useful in the future. He never felt good when he manipulated people… but in this case he had to. It was the only way to get Touya to leave him alone as he surveyed the electricity.

"How is the security?"

"Not bad, but I can get in. If they keep the box empty like I always instructed, there will be no problems."

"The staff still believes the ghost story you manipulated?"

Eriol just grinned but neither confirmed or denied it. There was a story in the old theatre about a ghost that liked to watch the performances from the box seat, which happened to be the best seat of the theatre. It was really no coincidence. According to the story, it was the ghost of an old actor who loved the theatre too much to leave it… even after death. Nobody remembers who started the legend… which was how Eriol had planned it from the very beginning. It was amazing what one can do with lights, mirrors and dressing in old fashion clothes.

Eriol remembered that he had so much fun with that trick.

"One of these days, these tricks of yours will get you in trouble, Eriol," Kaho warned him with much concern.

"I will be very careful," he whispered his promise. "Haven't I always been?"

There was hesitation before she replied, "Yes. You have. But it only takes one mistake, Eriol… and that frightens me. As powerful as you are, you can't afford too many mistakes."

The magician smiled, but didn't reply. He was confident he wouldn't get caught. Touya Kinomoto was a simple miscalculation but the results would be the same. Tomoyo Daidouij would definitely remember. She would remember and-

"_And what?"_ his mind asked. Unanswered questions.

He never had many of those in his experience… because he made sure there wouldn't be many and made sure that he was always a few steps ahead. That is how he had survived this long in the dark world of the Polite Circle. His parents had taught him well… and experience polished the rough edges in his education.

Unconsciously, he pulled out his favorite coin and began flipping it between his fingers, making it disappear and reappear again. No one is ever sure if Eriol was conscious of this habit or not, but it was quite a familiar action because he was doing this particular magic trick without even looking. His eyes were busy looking around and watching the busy people getting ready.

Everyone wanted the concert to be perfect.

Eriol could see that they were trying so hard because they were so fond of the songstress.

_Nightingale._

There was another reason why she was given the name. It wasn't just because of her lovely voice. There was something healing about her. Her very presence was calming. Some say that she could even calm down the hearts of broken soldiers, but that might be an exaggeration. _Might. _No one really knows or has any evidence if those rumors were true… but the locals found it romantic and it remained just one of the many mysteries about her.

"Let us go. I must take you home."

As Eriol led her away to the nearest exit, she noticed that from the look on his face… his thoughts seem to be elsewhere. She was flattered that he could allow himself to be this off guard when she was around- at the same time, she also knew where those thoughts were. "I really cannot change your mind?"

"No. You cannot."

After a while of looking around the number of people around, noting the entryways and exits- the level of security. He noticed that it was tighter than he expected. It might be because it is under Touya Kinomoto. He learned a lot about security since he had to learn how to protect the relics he excavated.

He didn't look too bothered though. If it wasn't hard, then it wouldn't be interesting.

"Lets go. I have a few hours to prepare." With a grin, he turned and offered an arm for Kaho and together they walked out the door to their waiting carriage.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

"Eh? A phantom? Did he… happen to wear a mask?"

Tomoyo was in her dressing room and her makeup artist was telling her about one of the famous ghost stories o the theatre. The woman looked surprise and nodded. "You saw him? That is incredible. Usually, we only see him on the day of the performance."

"No. No… you're mistaken," she told her. "It was simply a guess."

"That is a pretty good guess then," she said, continuing to brush Tomoyo's lovely long hair. She hadn't touched such thick hair in such a long time… and it was so smooth. "According to the stories… the phantom appears by the window in the second floor when the moon is as red as a rose…" She twisted her hair, trying to decide if it should be styled up or left down. "But when he appears during a performance, that is a sign that the performance is going to be a big hit! Maybe we'll get to see him tonight! That would be so exciting!"

"Maybe we won't see him at all."

"What? But you're voice is the most gorgeous I have ever heard!" Then the stylist winked. "And if you look outside, the moon… is the color of blood."

Smiling, Tomoyo simply continued to look at herself in the mirror. Somehow- the girl really reminded her a bit of Sakura. It was nostalgic… but it made her remember her bestfriend and how much she missed her. Sakura had always stayed with her before it was time for the curtain to rise.

Tonight was the night of her concert.

"This ghost… he seems pretty popular," she muttered.

"He doesn't really do any real harm. In fact, people say he is good luck," the other girl chirped. "That's why I am positive that he is going to appear. You know? He hasn't really appeared in a while. I can't really blame him.. the theatre has good reviews and all, but nothing amazing in a long time." She finally decided to style her hair up, seeding it with clips of real diamonds. "There!I think we're done, Lady Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo touched her reflection in the mirror and smiled, "Oh my! I-"

"You look beautiful, cousin."

"Touya!" She turned around, her skirt swaying with her movement. Without thought of anything else, she walked towards him and gave Touya a big hug. He smiled at her and hugged her back gently, being careful of her costume and pins on her hair. "I was going to say different but- You're late! I was beginning to worry. Where did you go? Were the people at the front giving you trouble?"

He laughed. How could they give him trouble when he had been in charge of safety or the whole affair? It was thanks to his coaxing to Sonomi. He avoided telling her of Tomoyo's visitor, but he told her that the security might still not be enough. "I promised that I would be here, right? I keep my promises. I will be in the second balcony. It's strange… they just won't give me the first. Is it left empty for some reason? Is the King coming to watch?"

"Eh? No, nothing like that. Its a superstition in the theatre. A friendly ghost." Tomoyo didn't know what else to call him.

"A ghost? Aren't they a little too old to be believing in such things?" He touched a the strands of hair left down to frame her lovely face. He looked very proud of his very pretty cousin. "Now that you're done getting ready. Get out there and show them that… little 'ole you can knock their socks off."

Tomoyo giggled and stood on her toes to give Touya an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "I will certainly try." The exiting her room to begin her performance.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was more nervous than she was willing to admit. It was strange, but she had a feeling that something was going to happen that night. She didn't really know what and why she felt that way. This night should not be any different from other nights, right?

As she stood on her spot, she closed her eyes and listened to her heart pounding so hard.

_Thump. Thump._

"Please be quiet, my heart," she told herself.

_Thump. Thump._

"I'm ready."

As soon as she muttered those words, the curtain rose.

There was complete silence and nothing was heard except the sound of the orchestra to begin the concert. Tomoyo gave a sweet smile as she looked upon her audience. In the second box would be Touya and that gave her a lot of comfort. Her mother would be coming as well. A little later, but her mother never broke a promise before so that didn't concern her. In front of her there were about a hundred pair of eyes looking at her, waiting expectantly for her to begin. She felt her breathing become more labored until she saw Touya in one of the box seats. It comforted her greatly…she began her song.

It must be odd… to hear a petite Asian girl singing Italian arias…

Sometimes she even wondered if people came to hear her sing, or simply to witness the oddity. Tomoyo tried to push such thoughts away. Touya was smiling at her proudly and that was all that mattered-

For a moment, Tomoyo blinked. A mere second ago the first box was empty.

She blinked. But she knew she wasn't dreaming. There it was again…

…that impish smile.

She knew that impish smile…

The surprise and confusion in Tomoyo's expressive eyes did not go unnoticed by Touya. He wasn't sure why… did she see something? When she saw his worried expression, her face brightened again and losing herself to her performance. Her expression never faltered again after that. Once in a while though, her eyes would dart to a certain direction unnecessarily. The First Balcony? But nothing was there. He should know because he checked that room himself and locked it. The only key was inside his pocket.

Was it because she was curious about the superstition? At that thought, he smiled. If that were true, it was endearing to know that in some ways his cousin was still naïve. He never thought that she were the type to believe in such things. As the performance continued, he began to notice that the other performers were acting strangely. Their attentions were also drawn to the same direction.

The First Box…

A few minutes later, Sonomi Daidouji arrived and sat beside him. She did not speak…simply gave him an apologetic look. They could speak later. For now, they both wanted to listen to Tomoyo's songs. Her attention then went to her daughter. Tomoyo looked up to her and her smile widened. Obviously, she was pleased that her mother had arrived.

Tomoyo hid it from her mother well, even though she could not fool Touya's observant ways. She tried to ignore the figure that was watching her and with her eyes, pleaded to her fellow performers to ignore them too. There were questions. She could see it in their faces, but they did as she asked and the show went on.

Only once did Tomoyo allow herself to look again. He was still there. Half his face was covered by a white mask. His tall form barely visible in the darkness. He was wearing black… and he looked just as mischievous as the first night they met.

Was he really a phantom?- a ghost? And not a flesh and blood man?

She tried very hard to push him from her thoughts. It was not the time to look at him… or think of him.

However…

Why did that smile feel so familiar?

Before Tomoyo knew it, it was almost the end of the show. She did not need to look at her phantom to know that he was watching her proudly. For some unknown reason, that thought made her smile. It couldn't be explained at all, why his approval felt so important to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began, her smile showing satisfaction and pleasure. "Thank you so much for coming tonight, everyone. Unfortunately, this will be my last song for tonight." She turned to the orchestra… then to the other performers watching in the wings. "I want to thank my fellow performers, who worked hard to please all of you tonight…" Her eyes darted the Second balcony. " And my cousin, Touy-" she paused for a second. "Touya, who was kind enough be here tonight…" The reason for her pause was the fact that Touya was not in his box. "and my mother, Lady Sonomi Daidouji…" Her eyes softened as she met her mother's. "My inspiration… and the woman who made me… me."

As naturally as she could, she turned her eyes towards the First Balcony. She saw him still watching her. She had meant to look away, but he locked her gaze into his. She could not… look away. He blew her a kiss and threw a beautiful red rose towards the stage. He stepped back into the darkness of the box and seemed to just disappear. Seconds later, Touya entered the balcony… looking confused by the fact that it was empty. He turned to Tomoyo as if asking _'where is he?'_ but she didn't reply.

"Here is my last song…_Tui la voce sua soave. _The story is about a woman who unable to have the one she loved, as a result, she goes mad…"

The song was her favorite. They story is so tragically beautiful… it makes her wonder what it's like to have a love so deep that can drive you mad. She did not know how the woman felt when she speaks of love… but Tomoyo could feel her pain and hopes that she was able to convey that pain. It also showed of her voice to perfection… her voice's range, power and beauty. With this song…

"_Please hear me…"_ that was her silent plea. And he did, he let at a wistful groan. He wanted so much to take her in his arms and let her know exactly how he felt about her voice… and her very being.

_Not yet. Not yet. He needed to be patient_.

Her song brought tears to many of the members of the audience. Ladies daintily wiping their tears and men wiping their tears like it was from the devil. No sooner than the second she sang the very last note, the audience stood up from their seats and gave a thunderous applause. An applause louder than a rushing river. _How pleased she was!_ The concert was a success! But… her eyes kept going to the lone rose lying on the stage's floor- as if waiting for her. She waited for the curtain to fall before she went to pick up the rose. There was a piece of paper tied to the rose. It said: _I will see you tonight._

Tomoyo smiled…

"I guess this answers my question," she muttered. The phantom was a flesh and blood man. After all, _Ghosts don't write. _

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

Eriol watched from behind the painting as Touya Kinomoto entered his box. He was fast- the guy was too observant. If he had delayed his exit another second, he would have seen Eriol enter the secret passage in the wall behind a painting of a fat lady with a cat on her lap. The cat looked suspiciously like Spinel Sun. Bursting in, Touya scrounged around the box for any evidence of his presence. He was not going to make the same mistake as he did that night in Tomoyo's room.

The young magician sighed. Why was courting the lovely Tomoyo such a complicated endeavor?

When he sighed Touya turned and seemed to have noticed the painting. He was about to leave the room, but then he thought that heard someone take a breath. It sounded like it was coming from the painting, but paintings could not breathe, could they? He scrutinized the painting for some time… but then heard his cousin's praise to his aunt, his expression softened.

But he didn't have much time to daydream because one of the staff came and asked for him, "Mr. Kinomoto? Lady Daidouji is seeking you."

"Eh? Lady Sonomi?"

There was nothing he could do. No one says no to Sonomi Daidouji. He told him that he will be with her in a while.

"And my cousin, Touy-Touya, who was kind enough be here tonight…" he heard Tomoyo say. Her dedication made him smile, but only for mere seconds because he had to get back to looking at the painting.

From behind the painting, Eriol held his breath and cursed the man for his impressive senses. His face gave a deep frown. Whatever happened, he was going to have fight Touya with everything he got. He stared when Touya suddenly reached out to touch the painting

"Mr. Kinomoto!" Another person from the staff entered, frantic. "One of the performers said that they saw the ghost! Above the stage! Quickly! We must go!"

Touya didn't waste any time and ran out of the room. Eriol finally felt it was safe to breathe. He must thank Nakuru and Spinel for the distraction. In case something like this happened, he had readied for it. He had taught his cousin how to make a ghost with use of light and mirrors. They were safely hidden in a little secret room above the stage. Since his purchase, Eriol had made a lot of additions to the theatre, such as that room and the many secret passages in every room of the theatre.

The magic of creating a ghost is quite simple actually. In the room, there is a slanted, half-silvered mirror. Nakuru, dressed as the ghost, in front of the mirror and times herself. When she has a witness, the staff members who went above the stage to check on the lights, she would only need to turn on the light… a ghostly reflection will be created and sent to staff. Just as planned, they went immediately to Touya.

He had instructed them that if they saw Touya in the first box, they were to make the ghost to draw him out. It was strange how he did not even notice that he was holding his breath the whole time Touya was watching the painting. Smiling, he could not deny at all that Touya was a dangerous man… and admirably intelligent. A man he can really say that rivaled him in wits.

As ridiculous as it is, Eriol felt a twinge of jealousy at that. And he knew why. Sonomi Daidouji wanted to speak to Touya. He had a vague idea what it would be about. If he was right, there was no way he could be happy with it.

Later, Touya left a crack on the wall on the way to meet Sonomi Daidouji. He was too late to see the so-called ghost. Why did it feel like he was missing something? What was the trick here? Upon entering Lady Sonomi Daidouji's balcony, she found the lady sitting primly, distracted and staring at the intricate patterns on her fan. Men would give anything to know what Sonomi Daidouji was thinking about whenever she was staring into space. She had always been so demure and private that men did ridiculous feats for her thought on the silliest matters. There were many times that Touya wondered what his aunt was thinking about as well. He knew for a fact that she had never forgiven their father for marrying their mother, but it looked like he bore no grudge against him and Sakura…with Sakura, she really doted on her.

Upon closer look at the fan, he guessed. She was thinking about her late husband. Touya recognized the fan. It had came from her late husband.

"My lady, are you alright?"

Startled from her daze, Sonomi looked up and gave him her most engaging smile. That moment, Touya thought that he was seeing his mother again in that smile. "Touya-kun?" Using her native language now that Touya and her were alone. "I did not notice you return. I'm sorry. I am thinking too much, I believe. Did you leave to see Tomoyo? She wanted to see you after the concert. Don't tell me she forgot to mention that."

"In fact, I believe she did…"

"That is because I didn't think I would need to… because I knew exactly where to find you," Tomoyo entered the box with a pleased and playful twinkle in her eyes. "I was watching you."

Touya's mouth softened into a smile as he went towards her. There was really no winning against her. Did she know that she had the power to chase away people's worries with that sweet smile of hers? Knowing her, he really doubted that. "You were great tonight. I believe that this is the best performance you ever gave."

Tomoyo felt it was the best performance she ever gave, so she had no trouble believing that it might have been.

The elder Daidouji looked upon her lovely daughter laugh, and for a moment… she thought she saw the smile of her dear Nadeshiko again. Tomoyo truly shined that night. All those years of sadness and sacrifice leading to that moment didn't seem to matter to her anymore. It was a difficult time those days before her toys brought so much fame into their lives. Many times, rich Western men tried to buy her to come to their beds. The more she denied them, the more they had wanted her… and her daughter…

To protect her daughter, she sent her away… in a safe place where these men wouldn't reach her, protected by many female bodyguards. Also, she wanted to help Tomoyo with her dream… to become a singer that touches the hearts of hundreds. Sonomi could protect herself from them, but she wasn't sure if she could protect Tomoyo as well… which is why most of the years she spent growing up was away from her.

"That was a magical show, my dear," the mother praised, standing up and kissed both her daughter's cheeks with her eyes twinkling in pride. "Is there any special reason for it?"

Tomoyo blushed. "No reason, mother. I simply wanted to give you my best."

Touya saw that blush and frowned. No, there was something else. Again, he turned to the first box, suspiciously. "My ladies, we must go quickly. It grows late. I will escort you both home."

"That is sweet of you, Touya-kun." Sonomi said, rising from her seat. "Daughter, lets go."

"Yes," Tomoyo replied, throwing one last look towards the stage. It is strange. How did he know she would be here? Did he listen to her tonight? It would be her thank you for sharing his magic. She wondered… will she see him again?

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**Author's note**: I noticed something. Sometimes, the things I listen to have nothing to do or doesn't suit the chapter or story at all. Sometimes I like to listen to rock when I am working on a story like this and I listen to Mellow Jazz or Ballads when I am working on action scenes. Sometimes, pop for the most dramatic scenes. Does this make me weird? Hahahaha… also, if you like this fic, you might want to watch out for _She Grows Up in Beauty._ I came up with the story the same time I came up with this, so you might notice some similarities. It isn't an Eriol and Tomoyo Fic. It is a Touya and Tomoyo one. Just to be fair? Hahaha… xD

**Listening to:**_ Boys and Girls by LM.C, 88 by LM.C and Dive to the World by Cherryblossom_

**Mood**: Uncertain and sleepy.

**Working on: When **_She Grows Up in Beauty_ , Chapter 2.

**Shout outs:**

**jHeyTTernallie:** I am glad you like the way he came out! To be honest, he came out very different from how I wanted him to come out at first. Strangely, Tomoyo also came out a little different. In the end, I am still satisfied. ^^

**CreamieKitty:** Thank you! Yes, it is pretty vague. I hope his intentions are a little transparent now.

**Rayar:** Thanks!

**Malu Daidouji:** Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I think you also reviewed another story of mine before? I thank you so much for taking time to read my stories!

**Tranquil Spring: **All? Hahaha… I am not sure about all since I have written a few things I am now too embarrassed to even remember. I am still glad that you seem to enjoy them! I will try to write more and make sure that they are even better!

**JaydeRabbit:** Thank you so much! I am so glad you like my story. Yes, your review had boosted my confidence a lot. I am so sorry I only replied to that now. I hope you are still following this story and that you read this. I am only very happy that I could make you happy with this story!

**Akitsuki Akira:** Phantom of the Opera? Really? Now that you mention it, maybe? Pero Cantarella mostly ang inspiration ko. Hahaha… at oo, pinay ako! Ikaw? :D

**Wafflesz**: I am still a bit busy… but I find time to finish this story. I hope you don't give up on me!

**Blue-Sapphire1:** I am glad you like it!

**Midnight Ghost:** Yep! Cantarella!~ I hope you watch it!

**SnowCharms**: I think out of all the reviewers I ever had, you had the most questions. Hahaha… I will try t answer them!

**KiNoMoTo18:** You're Filipino too! That is great! And, yes… I understand. I do need a beta very badly. I just don't have the time to beta after I finished writing. I have so many things I know I still have to write. I am glad that you like the story despite all the things I have to correct!

**Shinigamiotaku: **:D Thank you! May I ask for your email add please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Nightingale and the Phantom of the Red Moon

**Author:** Tsubame Ongaku

**Fandom:** Cardcaptor Sakura (AU)

**Pairing:** Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Tomoyo Daidouji was the talented and only daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, the owner of a toy empire and inventor from Japan. During a party that her mother's business associate was holding, she meets the enigmatic Eriol Hiiragizawa, the Duke of Wylde. With the exchange of smiles, the wheels of Destiny turns. He wanted her. He had always wanted her…

**Notes: **_**Last Chapter.**_It is finally the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as I had enjoyed writing it. I apologize it always take me such a long time to update. It always takes me months since one chapter is very long. Maybe I should shorten the chapters and update more?

It is finally the end. It is such a short fic, but I think it really took me a year to make four chapters. I admit that it is the amount of detailing and scenes that I put into one chapter. It is also because I tend to add scenes a lot that were no in the original plan. For example, the garden party had not been in the Vocaloid Cantarella. The portrait thing was much more detailed than I had originally planned, but I still love how it came out.

My story and writing is very slow-paced. Much slow-paced than most stories. Haha~ Sorry about that. I really need to work on writing intense stories.

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

**The Nightingale and the Phantom of the Red Moon**

**By Tsubame Ongaku**

**Chapter IV: The Key to a Missing Memory**

§·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·§

Eriol was on horseback. His horse, Dark, was his fastest steed… and had a coat as dark as coal, it gave him camouflage of the night. He needed to reach the Daidouji manor before the Daidouji family did. He was going to make good of his promise, but there was still plenty of things he had to do. This was going to be the last phase of his plan. A great risk, but this will provide him the answer he wished.

In his pocket was a bottle a small bottle.

Before the night is over, he will know. If he was right, he had about an hour or so.

"Dark," he whispered to his horse. At a distance, he could already see the bright lights coming from the humongous Daidouji manor. "If you ever fall in love make sure that she does not have a persistent protector like Touya Kinomoto, understand?"

* * *

_I will see you tonight._

That was what the note tied to the rose said. The rose was now pressed inside the pages of the book to both preserve it and hide it from her very protective cousin who did not seem to share her amusement with her mysterious visitor-errr- intruder?

Touya was frowning openly at her. His cousin had a strange grin on her face. Maybe it came from the lovely concert she just had, but she never sighed after her concerts… did she? He knew that look she had on. It was the secretive look she had when she is hiding something. If she had something to hide, he didn't feel comfortable not knowing what it is…

…especially when she clearly had a stalker.

He was worried. Ever since he gave Sakura to her husband for him to protect, it was always just him and her. Because of that, he felt it was his responsibility to protect her. She's a beautiful girl and despite her intelligence, Tomoyo was very innocent.

Also… it didn't look like that phantom's game ended in that performance. His cousin's very calm façade made determining any confirmation of that theory quite difficult. Touya made it his responsibility to protect his cousin… even from herself. There was no way he was going to leave her in the morning with a man like that on the loose.

"I decided to extend my stay for a little longer." His eyes were gazing outside the window and is ears listening to the clopping of the horses' feet on the cobbled roads, telling himself not to let his guard down and stay alert.

"Really?" Sonomi asked, looking quite surprised. "I thought you were leaving the moment your businesses here are done."

Touya smiled and nodded, because that was the original plan. He could delay returning home for a little longer. That was the great thing about being your own boss. However, he knew that he couldn't abuse that too often. So many people needed him. But, family was more important to Touya than riches, so they can wait. "It seems to me, I have more business here that greatly requires my attention."

Tomoyo had an idea of why he was staying. It was certainly touching. He was worried about her… and she could not blame him. She had to admit that she was quite taken by the charismatic man that was full of trickery and smiles. If she had a lick of sense at all, she should keep her distance from such a man… nothing good comes from it.

Her eyes turned to look at the night sky… and much to her surprise, the moon again- looked bloody red. It was the same moon from the first time she saw him. It was the same blood red moon and the same cool night. Was this what he meant?

This was new. The foreign longing look on Tomoyo's face made Touya feel a bit worried about her. One moment, she was calm and composed and the next she was gazing at the moon with a very romantic expression.

When they arrived at the Daidouji manor, Sonomi excused herself. She needed to rest for a trip in the morning. That left only Tomoyo and Touya to enjoy a meal together. Dinner was an awkward affair. Of course, Tomoyo did her best to be a gracious host but she could not hide the fact that she was entirely too distracted to Touya. He walked her to her room, but before she could enter, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him.

"Tomoyo, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Surprised, she nodded and turned to him. "Of course, Touya. What is it?"

He stared at her, his face devoid of emotion… or at least hidden well enough to escape Tomoyo's detection. "The phantom-what did he tell you?"

Tomoyo's smile never wavered. "I do not understand what you are talking about, Touya," she lied. Tomoyo disliked lying, but she knew when it was necessary. Her cousin was very sharp and she knew that the slightest sign of anything involving the phantom would probably make him think it was necessary to make drastic measures. "You worry too much. I can take care of myself."

"Tomoyo, do you_ know_ who the phantom is?"

She was quiet for a moment, as if trying to decide whether to answer his question at all. "Of course I do not."

Unsatisfied. He was unsatisfied with her answer, but there was really nothing he could do. Kissing her cheek softly, he then whispered his goodnight before letting go of her arm. Tomoyo nodded and moved inside before closing the door behind her.

The moment she closed her door, she regretted it a bit. She really didn't enjoy lying to Touya. He had a certain look in his eyes that made her want to tell him everything. It was a look that always told her that he was only doing it for her protection.

Her room was empty. It wasn't a surprise since it was late. Her maid probably tidied up before they returned. Only the cup of hot chocolate was waiting for her on the table. It was strange that her maid knew that she would be in the mood for it. It was still warm… but she pushed the suspicions away. She probably left it before she and Touya finished dinner.

It did smell heavenly.

She started with a sip… and before she knew it she finished the whole thing. The taste was really unlike anything her cook had made her before. Tomoyo yawned. For some reason, she felt incredibly sleepy.

Tomoyo didn't know what happened after that- because suddenly everything became very dark.

* * *

Eriol emerged from the secret passage behind her book case. In his hands was a half full bottle. The other half emptied into her hot chocolate. Tomoyo was going to be asleep for a while. Very quietly and carefully, he picks her up from the floor and took her into his arms. She was very, very light. It worried him if se did eat…

He turns to the door. It was quiet. It seemed Touya Kinomoto had gone to his sleeping quarters… and hopefully, did not notice the sound of Tomoyo falling to the floor.

It was probably wrong, but inside the bottle was a sleeping potion. It would probably knock her out for a few hours. Even in sleep, Tomoyo Daidouji reminded Eriol of fairytale princesses. It was almost tempting to bestow her a kiss just to test if she was real.

But, he knew that Touya Kinomoto was just beyond the door; if he wanted to get away with Tomoyo he was going to have to leave that moment.

As quietly as he could, he stepped back into the secret passage and closed it behind him. Not even the owners were aware of that secret passage. What the Daidouji's did not know was that before they purchased the castle, it had been his. Of course he had deeded it with one of his fake names. The Daidoujis never suspected.

Tomoyo sighed and shifted closer into his embrace.

He smiled. Tempting. Very tempting. Even in harmless sleep, she could tempt a saint.

* * *

The room was empty and no sound could be heard except the faint ticking of the cuckoo clock above the canopy bed, where Tomoyo lay sleeping restfully. The room was richly furnished and it looked like it has been that way for a while. It was as if it was waiting to finally meet it's master.

When Eriol furnished the room, he thought of Tomoyo. He chose the walls to be wall papered with color of pale lavender with the silhouettes of lilies, the furnishing made of sturdy, antique oak and carved in to the images of angels very skillfully. The curtains were made from deep purple silk with gold furnishing.

Tomoyo yawned, feeling very restful- and quite confused when she realized that she did not recognize the sheets she was sleeping on. The questions _'What am I doing here?'_ and _'Where_ _am I?_' came to mind.

But, that wasn't all that was strange…

She was not wearing the dress she had on earlier. The dress she had on now was ethereally beautiful. Unlike anything she had ever worn before. It was in the shade of night and it made her skin look whiter than snow.

Wanting nothing but to return home, she rushes to the nearest window and tried to shove it open. However, no matter how much she pushed she couldn't even open a crack. Then, she tried the door. It was locked from the outside. She was trapped.

Even though she wasn't cold, she wrapped her arms around herself.

Maybe this time Touya had been correct to be wary of the Phantom. She could feel that this was his doing. But, how had he been able to get past Touya's watch? There were dogs beneath her window and Touya just outside her door. So how?

She knew it wasn't the time for regrets or questions. She had to find a way to escape.

For a moment, she thought about the idea of tying the sheets together and climbing down after ramming the window with a chair or a table, but after inspection she realized that the furniture was nailed to the floor. There was no way she could use them.

Not long after her waking, the sound of the door jiggling came. Someone was trying to get in. Tomoyo backed away, flattening herself against the wall. Afraid. Truly afraid of what was to come.

The door opened to reveal a man dressed in black garments, his face behind a dark mask.

"You crossed the line, Phantom. I am not amused," she told the masked figure. She would recognize him anywhere. Twice, she had seen him. Once in her room and another during her concert that evening. "Why did you bring me here?"

As always, he did not say a word. Merely a smile.

Closing the door behind him, the Phantom gave a gallant bow. She was almost tempted to curtsy back but she stubbornly stopped herself, determined to hold on to her stubborn anger.

In an attempt to soothe her anger, he neared her and as he did pulled out a lovely red rose from behind her ear. Tomoyo fought to keep herself from smiling at the sight. It didn't help that it smelled heavenly- and strangely… so, so familiar now to her.

Now that she thought about it, all the roses the phantom gave her gave a familiar scent.

"Who are you?"

Still the masked man remained silent. But, he did offer a hand to her. Silently asking permission to escort her outside the room. Her brows crinkled into a frown, her doubts of accepting that hand evident. Tomoyo looked like a kindly maiden, but when necessary she could be quite fierce. After all, she still had the blood of Sonomi Daiouji in her veins.

There was again no reply, just that offered hand.

"Please, speak to me," she begged. "Then, I will give you my hand."

For a moment the Phantom pause to think over that, his lips were in a serious straight line. He gave a smile an shook his head. "You make a difficult bargain, Lady Tomoyo."

She froze hearing that voice. That low and smooth timbre. She had heard it before. But it couldn't be. Just couldn't. Without thinking, her hand slowly reached out for his. He closed his hand on hers and lead her out of the room. Her hands shook, but he held them tightly and kissed her hair.

He pushes open two giant doors with one hand and revealed a beautiful, dim ballroom.

Suddenly, violin music began playing from behind a thick red curtain. It was playing a very familiar song.

"Carmen," she whispered.

Her escort smiled and nodded. It was Bizet's Carmen, the song _Habanera._

It was one of her favorite songs. She had seen it once while she was on tour. It was a beautiful story and the score was wonderful. Before she could ask any more questions, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms and began leading her as they danced around the room.

Closing her eyes, she forgot all her anger and simply lost herself in the music and his dance. He seems to be at home on the dance floor as he is doing his magic for her. His movements are smooth yet sharp. With his dance, he made her believe she was as desirous as the woman, Carmen.

But with each step, she was growing more confused.

Why does she feel so comfortable with him?

Why could she dance with him without fear?

Why does he feel so familiar?

Find her courage, she looked up and stared into his eyes… that were staring right back at her. Now, she could not take her eyes off him, and to be very honest neither could he.

When the song ended, they stood in the middle of the dance floor with their eyes still on each other.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

No reply, but he did pull something out from his pocket and place it into her hands. It was a bejeweled golden key kept on a chain. She was going to ask what it was for, but he quieted her by touching a finger to her lips and- then pointed to a certain door…

The door was small and judging from the design, it was very old. The design was French and a very popular one ten years ago.

"What is this? Is this another of your games?" She demanded, pushing away from his arms, but he held her quick. "Let me go."

'Go, Lady Tomoyo," he spoke again, with that same voice that felt so familiar yet… not.

There was no way she could say no.

He lets her go and disappeared behind the door they had entered from and locked it behind him. She had no choice but to do what he told her. With a sigh, she took a deep breath and walked towards the door. The knob had the same design as the key in her hands.

With shaking hands, she turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door. It was dark inside, but she found a candelabra and matches by the door. She lit it and found that she was inside a music room… with a dark and beautiful grand piano in the middle of it.

She admired the smooth wood of the instrument and wondered if it actually belonged to the phantom. There was something very nostalgic about it. She sat down and began to tentatively play the keys… then noticed something engraved on the side.

'_Nadeshiko'_

"Nadeshiko?" Why was that name familiar?

Then, it dawned her. She gasped and began to move away from the piano.

Flashbacks began to play in her head of a much younger self. She saw herself as a child- in tears because her mother had to go away again on business and she was left alone. Back then, she played the part of the patient and strong daughter but secretly she did cry when she was alone.

_One beautiful day, a boy found her crying by the river. He was richly dressed and was probably quite a few years older than her. She had been there to watch the Sakura and Nadeshiko. But, she couldn't remember his face- the color of his hair or even his eyes. It had been the first time anyone had ever seen her cry. She almost ran away, but the boy asked her to stop… and why she was crying. _

_For some reason, she did stop and told him, "I miss my mommy."_

"_Your mommy isn't with you?"_

"_No, she is working," she admitted, shuffling her feet. _

_The boy smiled and calmly sat beside her. "You like Sakura and Nadeshiko"_

_She nodded. "My bestfriend's name is Sakura. And my mommy always said that I have the grace of Nadeshiko."_

"_I must agree," he said, stroking her long hair in a friendly way. With another grin, he made a rose appear in his hand. _

_She smiled for the first time and touched gingerly the rose, wondering if it was real. It was the first time anyone complimented her like that. And he seemed like a noble too, judging from the expensive-looking clothes he wore. It was for nobles to pay attention to people like her and her mother. Much less did they compliment them. Yet this boy didn't seem afraid to do it. _

"_Thank you." It was then that she noticed the something around his neck. "What is that?"_

"_This?" He took of the chain from around his neck and placed it on her palm. It was a pretty, golden key. "This is my treasure. Do you want me to show it to you?"_

_He took her to his house and quietly. And opened a door from inside a, then, empty ballroom. In the middle of the room was a beautiful piano. In excitement, she ran towards it and began touching the keys. _

"_So beautiful," she sighed._

_The boy seemed to approve and walked towards her. "Isn't it? Do you want me to play something for you?"_

_Joyfully, Tomoyo had answered yes. Tomoyo had fallen in love that afternoon, though she was much too young to know it. And, it seemed the boy could not help but have his heart taken by the lovely little lady. The song he played for her was one of the first he ever learned, 'Ave Maria.' Having never really seen a real piano before, for Tomoyo the piano was magic._

_Trusting his ears, he felt something special about Tomoyo's voice. He also began teaching her about notes and a few basic techniques in singing. He taught her a few songs from Carmen, including the was quite easy to teach her too, because she had a very good ear for music. _

_Time began to feel like it was passing by like a blur. It was such an enjoyable time. "My name is Tomoyo," she told him as it drew late, knowing she had to return home soon._

_The boy smiled. "That is a lovely name… before I tell you mine, there is something I want to ask. If you say yes, I will tell you my name. If not-" He did not continue, just shrugged his shoulders. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Will you become mine?" he started, his expression was serious as his hand reached out to hold hers. "When we become of age. I want you as my wife."_

"_Marry… me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But why?" She did not understand. He was a noble and they hated the Japanese like her. _

"_Am I not good enough?"_

"_No. It is I that is not good enough," she answered. In spite her age, Tomoyo was much too intelligent not to know at least that this was not done in their world._

"_Please do not say no." He took her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I do not want this to be the last time we meet."_

_She could hear his sincerity. It was odd. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she nodded. "I will."_

_He smiled softly for her and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders. "My name… is Eriol."_

She remembered everything now. The faceless boy… now had a face. He had dark hair and kind eyes… and the face. It belonged to someone she knew quite well. Only much younger. When she went home that night, she sang the songs Eriol taught her to her mother and a friend that was visiting that evening. The next day she was sent to Italy to be trained how to be a singer by the best teachers in the world, sponsored by an anonymous benefactor.

"Eriol," Tomoyo whispered, disbelievingly.

Arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist from behind. "You remember everything now?" It was Eriol's voice. The deep timbre that calmed her down yet filled her with much chaotic emotions.

She looked up to find that he had taken off his mask. All those times. The magic. The music. She should have known, yet she didn't. "You did all this… so I would remember?" she asked, teasingly. "There are ways that are much less trouble."

"True, my dear. But this is more interesting," he laughed, kissing her fingertips gently. "Nakuru named her, _Yamato Nadeshiko_. But, I call her Nadeshiko. I liked it… and my cousin is always teasing me that if I could I would marry this piano. I never told her that Nadeshiko always reminded me of you…"

Tomoyo smiled, her head leaning against his chest. So, when Nakuru said that he was with Nadeshiko, she meant that Eriol was with his piano. Now she understood… the piano had always been Eriol's treasure.

"Were you my anonymous benefactor?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Don't be absurd. I was a child. I could not afford that," he replied flippantly. "It was my mother. I begged her and pleaded with her. Telling her about your unpolished talent. But, she is not an easy woman to convince."

"How did you do it then?"

"I didn't. You did."

"I don't understand…"

"That evening, you sang the songs I taught you to your mother, didn't you? And to her friend? Wasn't she an Asian woman?"

"Yes, but-" She suddenly paused. It was his mother. Back then, it didn't occur to her that the beautiful Chinese woman who came to visit was the one who helped her jumpstart her career. Tomoyo was really much too young to remember much, but she remembered that the woman was very frighteningly serious. After her song, she did not applaud or smile. Just simply watched her with very piercing eyes. "That woman was your mother."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He threw another mischievous smile and nodded. Even as a child, he was quite the trickster and blackmailer. Such a crafty man behind such an innocent smile.

"But I can't marry you, Eriol," she muttered, looking away and now trying to pull away from his arms.

He stopped her, and held her tighter. "Why not?"

"What would everyone say?"

Eriol bent down kissed her temple. "Let them think whatever they want. You are the one I chose, and that will never change." Feeling her soften again in his arms, he pulled her tighter. "I have loved you. I have loved you for a long time… from the very first moment we met. My greatest fear was that you would love another when you were not by my side."

As a child, Eriol saw a jewel in Tomoyo… an unpolished jewel, but one that would shine the brightest with a little time. He was right. The young girl had become so exquisite. For anyone else, they would think it was ridiculous to say no to a handsome and wealthy Duke's proposal. But, there were simply too many things to think about…

"Touya-nii is not going to like this."

"No, he isn't."

"He will figure out it was you playing those tricks."

"I know."

"He might really hurt you too."

"I thought that would be the case.

"My mother will insist that you formally court me first."

"Of course."

But, deny it all she wanted- she was in love with Eriol as well. Was it so strange to think this? They had been reunited not so long ago and they barely know each other at all. What was his favorite color? What did he like to eat? What was his favorite song? She could not answer any of those questions at all. It worried her. Could they really get married?

"Why do you love me?"

He gives a dramatic sigh, "It is a curse, probably. My family has a history for falling for Asian beauties."

Frowning, she told him, "Be serious."

Chuckling, Eriol did as she requested. "A few years ago, I did think about forgetting you. You were causing a sensation everywhere and I wasn't sure if you were ever going to return." His thoughts went to his former lover and couldn't help but feel guilty. He did know that Kaho had loved him… and probably still did. Many times he thought that life would have been so much easier if he just fell in love with her. Maybe he would have, if he had not fallen in love with Tomoyo again. "But, then I saw you again when you visited your cousin, Sakura in China."

"Eh? I did not see you…what were you doing there?"

"Syaoran Li is actually my cousin. My mother and his mother were related. Like you, I was there to visit my cousin to wish him congratulations in his nuptials," he admitted, brushing a few strands of stray hair from her face. "I did not think it was the time to meet yet that time, but I did watch you practice your singing in the garden." He closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered every detail of her performance that night. "And… under the shining moonlight I fell in love with you all over again."

Tomoyo blushed. She believed that she was alone in the garden that night. Surely he was jesting. She was dressed in a long Chinese robe and her hair had been uncombed because she had just gotten out of bed. She had trouble sleeping because she had been a bit sad now that her favorite cousin and bestfriend was married.

"I will ask you again… will you marry me?"

"And if I say no?" she teased, reminding him of his childish blackmail. "Will you keep your name from me?"

"No, but I might die from a broken heart."

For a moment, Tomoyo thought he was teasing her… but when she looked up his face was very, very solemn. She knew then that he was very serious. It was not a joke, and she could not lie to herself… she loved him too. "Yes."

At her answer, Eriol joyfully lifted her off the ground and twirled her around. She made him the happiest man in the world. When her feet touched the ground again, he made another rose appear- this time it was a pure white.

He bent down to kiss her, but they were suddenly interrupted by a shout outside the door. "ERIOL! DID SHE SAY YES YET?" Nakuru was very impatient to know if his kooky courtship worked.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol laughed… and kissed. Nakuru will just have to wait for the answer later.

Outside, the red moon was losing it's bloody red color. Within seconds, it was quickly replaced by a beautiful full moon. _The Phantom of Red Moon_ will need not show himself again… at least for a long while.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's note**:

I can't believe it took me three years to write four chapters. I need to write faster. I really envy those authors that can update once a week or twice a month. Well, I hope you like Nightingale. This is really the end. I did think of making an epilogue, but I think it is better to end this now because it will probably take me another year to finish it. For all those who waited all this time for me to finish, thank you so much. Thank you for the patience and for not coming after me with shovels and pitchforks. I really hope the ending is worth the wait…

Sincerely.

**Listening to:**_ Tears and Rainbows by Olivia Lufkin_

**Mood**: EXHAUSTED

**Shout outs:** _(I finally finished this chapter! I will now find time to reply to all of my reviewers)_

**closetbookworm:**

Thank you!

**Hinata Hyuga:**

Thank you. Here it is! :D

**Charlise: **

I am so glad you like it. I am glad that you think it is beautiful. It was pretty tough since I have no idea how to write beautifully.

**KiNoMoTo18**:

I am always so LAZY to fix typos. I will fix them someday. xD Thank you for reading!

**Sayuri:**

Thank you!

And, no it isn't Modern Time. :D I should have been more specific about it. lol

**cheng:**

YAY!

**SnowCharms:**

Yeah. The fact that she is sharp is why it is so hard to decide her limitations.

**Czaristine-02:**

Thank you! :D

_*Tearing happily*_

**James Birdsong**

Hahaha~ I don't know about excellent but thank you!

**Malu Daidoji**

Thank you!

**shinigamiotaku**

It is finished now... :(

And I still couldn't see your add. _*sigh*_ Maybe it was not meant to be. I hope you will still like it though!

**Midnight Ghost**

Yep! Last chapter!

**Sandclaw of Thunderclan:**

Thank you! Maybe I still should have been more specific though.~ Haha!**  
**


End file.
